


Barely Legal

by huxlotrashbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Armitage Hux, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Irish, Hux is Nice just really weird and horny, I'll add more tags as i go, Incest, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Omegaverse, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Kylo Ren, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Underage - Freeform, Young Ben Solo, age gap, but legal, older/younger, thats the whole point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: Three days. 72 hours, give or take. Just under half a week. Three more days until Ben Solo turns 16.





	1. Chapter 1

Three days. 72 hours, give or take. Just under half a week. Three more days until Ben Solo, affectionately known as Kylo, turns 16. But the quiet, black haired boy wasn't the only one counting down.

Armitage Hux had been practically crossing off the days on the calendar, staggering through every last minute until he could truly be with his teenage paramour.

What had started as an innocent friendship between a clean cut, well respected public attorney of 34 and the only son of a foreign auto dealer and an influential member of state legislature, had rapidly blossomed into something more. Hux bought a 2016 Volkswagon Jetta from Han. Leia started inviting him over. Soon enough, he became a regular, if not significant, part of the Solo's life in the idyllic town of 20,000 that they called home.

Hux took the role of that reliable family friend who gave Kylo rides home from school when Leia had a meeting at the capitol building. While Han was busy selling convertibles to tenured professors in their mid life crises, he taught Kylo how to drive stick, how to shoot an arrow - for fun, and basic phrases in Irish Gaelic. In turn, he impressed the older man with his immaculate culinary skills. Once in a while, Hux even gave the boy a drink or two when he spent the night.

Recently, Kylo had found himself doing so more often. Passing out on his cool, grown up friend's couch on a school night, the television flickering on long after the two had dozed off, leaning against each other. They never took the time to formally admit to themselves or each other their mutual attraction, things just happened the way they did. It was undeniable that the handsome redhead and the brooding teen had some sort of connection. They did everything together. Hell, they had each other's house keys, and Hux's office keys too. But an onlooker wouldn't necessarily be naïve to think nothing more of it than mentorship. Even Han and Leia, as sharp and wordly as the couple was, failed to see what was going on.

 

* * *

 

This day, November 16th, had been a particularly rough one at school for Kylo. After just barely passing an important test in 10th grade geometry, he'd overheard a small group of teachers discussing his performance. A single D+ wasn't the end of the world, but apparently warranted such a talk. To top that, he dealt with his fair share of ostracism from his peers. In the 21st century, high school bullying wasn't so physical. Rumors spread like wildfire on social media. No one ever invited him to hang out or go to a party. Not that he'd be interested, but alienation hurt either way. When 3 o'clock rolled around and the poor thing was on the verge of tears, all he wanted was to see the man who had become the center of his life. To sit in his lap and feel his freckled hands card through his long, wavy black hair.

Those tears began to flow when Kylo remembered that on Fridays, Hux typically worked until at least 6. And his father wanted him home today, in Han's words it felt like they hadn't seen each other all week, he spent all his time with Mr. Hux. Dragging himself along the sidewalk with each step, the young man made his way to his parent's home. The fairly short walk seemed like summiting Mt. Everest when he didn't want to face his family. It wasn't that they didn't get along, he'd just rather be somewhere else.

When he arrived, Kylo saw that his dad was home early, and bit back the question of why he hadn't just given him a ride home from school. Instead, he shuffled past the kitchen, absolutely silent.

"Hey, kid." Han said, just as his moody son walked right by him without so much as a greeting.

The teen stood in the doorway and blinked his big brown doe eyes, teardrops rolling down his pale face.

Han sighed. He'd never been good with feelings, and those were his son's specialty. He was always crying about something or another.

"Ben," He began, though Kylo turned his back to him once again and started for the stairs.

 

* * *

 

It took everything in him not to slam his bedroom door, he was old enough to know that this was their house, that would be childish and disrespectful. Throwing himself down onto the bed, he sobbed into a pillow, clutching the fabric of a sweatshirt Hux had given him. His scent comforted him when he couldn't be around. Today was one of those days. Just as the boy had calmed down, he pulled his phone from his pocket, sniffling. The only notification in sight was a text from his admirer, bearing the bad news.

'Haigh, ma cuisle. Looks like I'll have to work rather late tonight. Sorry darling.'

And the waterworks started up again. He adored those sweet words his Irish lover called him. Knowing exactly how to strike a chord in a man's heart, Kylo snapped a selfie, his soft face tear stained and his perfect lips pouted. One might have called it manipulative, but he knew he couldn't do anything about Hux's schedule, he just wanted sympathy.

'Okay. Wish you were here.' He replied, with two heart emojis.

'Don't you cry, muirnīn. You'll ruin your pretty face. See your beautiful self tomorrow.' The older man was quick to shower his little angel with affection. Pet names just made Kylo's young heart flutter, and this he knew.

'Alright. Then we'll just have two more days.' The younger man added, well aware of Hux's desire to consummate their relationship. Neither saw their forbidden love as wrong in any way.

'That's right baby. Slan go foill.'

With that, Kylo placed his phone on his nightstand and curled up under the blankets, weeping silently until he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! More to come, this is a work in progress. Apologies if I got any of the Irish wrong, I just thought it'd be a cute touch. To clear some things up, they've known each other for like, a bit under a year and it's just been progressing naturally. Kylo is very mature for his age (developed, of course, but not yet at his full adult height and build) and they /are/ pretty much together, but Hux isn't a creep and he knows he has to wait. Han and Leia get along well with him, but of course they don't know how he really feels about their son.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be fluff. Plenty of it. And dirty talk for good measure. Oh, also, very brief, minor passing mention of pregnancy? Not enough to tag but if that's not your thing I thought I'd let you know it's mentioned.

The weekend was finally here. Two days left to go until his underage boytoy's birthday and Hux could hardly wait. Upon waking up after a good night's sleep, the ginger set out to spend the entire day with Kylo. He'd helped the boy with homework on both Tuesday and Wednesday evening, though the time between felt like far too long to go without seeing the glimmer of those deep chocolate eyes.

'Awake yet, lovely?' He sent, first thing after having his morning tea. Not that he expected a teenage boy to be up before 11 a.m. on a Saturday, then again Kylo was full of surprises.

Perhaps a half hour after the fact, the young man in question pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his phone without looking at it as he descended to join the world of the living.

Leia sat at the kitchen island, reading the newspaper with a bowl of berries in front of her. She only looked up when her son took a seat across from her, his face expressionless.

"Good morning, sunshine." She quipped, setting the paper down. "Where were you last night when I came home?" Han made it sound like Ben had left the house without asking, but somehow she knew he wouldn't dare to do that.

"Upstairs. Sleeping." Kylo answered simply, though stared right at his mother. He did that to people for some reason, right down to their very soul.

"Your father said you were crying when you came home from school." The state congresswoman and her husband had differing views when it came to the display of emotions from their son. Neither positive not negative, she let him express what he needed to. Still, she was concerned.

Shrugging, the young man's gaze shifted from his mother's stoic face down to his phone. Hux was probably on his way here already, he should at least make himself presentable.

Leia cocked an eyebrow and motioned to cross her arms. "Ben, put that thing away just for a second. What's got you so upset these days?" She was a loving mother, yet a serious woman, and demanded an answer.

Kylo huffed softly. "School stuff. I'm fine." He murmured, his smartphone still glued to his hand.

She knew that was the best she was going to get. Right now, anyway.

Just as the boy stood again, she leaned back in her chair. "I just want to make sure you're alright, Ben. Are you going somewhere?"

Hiding a tiny smile, he nodded. It was a good thing his parents knew and admired Hux, or else they'd be suspicious of his adult companion.

"Is Mr. Hux picking you up?" Leia's face suddenly lit up. That man did so much for their family, he was always welcome in their home.

Another nod, and Kylo leaned in to quickly peck his mother on the forehead.

"Have fun, sweetie. Tell him to come over sometime soon."

* * *

 

In his bedroom, Kylo admired himself in the full length mirror hung over his door. He certainly didn't look 16 minus 2 days. Lush black locks perfectly framed his unforgettable face. A ripped grey t-shirt hung off of his toned chest and broad shoulders. Tight black jeans clung to his long skinny legs and the curve of his round ass. No word could better describe his form than 'ripe'. Soft, fresh, so touchable, ripe for fucking. And visibly fertile, Hux always said those hips were made to birth babies, preferably his own. Such a bold statement never failed to drive Kylo crazy. He supposed he was an early bloomer, speaking medically he matured years ago and could have easily had a baby by now. But nowadays that would be scandalous, if not downright ridiculous.

A knock on the door shocked him back into reality, and the sullen teen nearly beamed at the sight of his lover.

Hux took the younger man's hand and leaned in closer to him, knowing Leia was off minding her own business.

"You didn't text me back, my sweet thing." The Irishman whispered teasingly.

"I just woke up, I didn't have the time.  My mother was grilling me cause I was crying yesterday." The brunette explained, hooking his arms around Hux's shoulders. They only parted as they made their way down the stairs, clutching each other's hands once again after they sat in the redhead's parked car.

The plans for today remained undecided, but first they had to get to the bottom of this.

"Now what's making my darling boy cry?" Hux asked, laying the accent on thick since he knew how Kylo loved it.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Consider yourself lucky, you're the only one I'd ever talk about feelings with." He began, buckling himself in without asking what their time together might consist of. He'd be happy to go anywhere and do anything in the other's presence. "I flunked math class. Well, almost. And people are talking shit about me. It bothers me."

In their smallish town, everyone knew each other, though somehow no one from school seemed to catch on to how Mr. Hux and Ben Solo were practically attached at the hip. Perhaps it was because as a public figure, Hux seemed so normal. So friendly, so polished. He and the Solos really were the face of the town. It'd only make sense that he'd be close with the son of a prominent local politician and businessman.

Biting his lip, Hux nodded as he listened. "Concerning what, dear?" They stayed parked across the street from the Solo's house, neither party looking at one another.

"Not about you, don't worry. Never about you. Just me. Saying I'm quiet and skinny because I do drugs. Calling me a slut when I'm a virgin and I don't even have a..." He mumbled, starting to say something that wasn't exactly correct but not stopping himself. "Boyfriend."

"Yes you do, darlin'." The older man replied with a dry chuckle. He hoped he didn't overestimate his place in the boy's life. He was old enough to understand relationships, wasn't he? Hell, Hux had assumed since they'd been together that they'd end up married when the time came.

"That's not what I meant." Kylo retorted defensively, sinking into the seat. Of course Hux was his boyfriend. The L-word had been uttered months before, and many a time since then. "I mean... in school."

Starting the car, Hux rested one hand on his boytoy's thigh and he headed towards his own house. "What did you want to do today, Kylo?"

The answer came in the form of a predictable shrug. It wasn't exactly easy for them to do cute couple things unless they drove way out, beyond the county lines, where no one knew their names. They were homebodies for the most part, anyway. Something he would want to do, though he'd be embarrassed to admit, was to go apple picking. It just sounded cute and romantic, he always overheard girls at school talking about how their boyfriend's brought them apple picking.

"Okay, what _would_ you want to do?" He questioned again.

Kylo blinked, leaning his head against his boyfriend's arm. "Can we go to that little coffee shop out in Lakewood? The one where some lady's dog ate your scone?"

"Your wish is my command. Though I never did forgive that dog." He remarked with a playful smirk, kissing the top of Kylo's head.

The two remained silent for a good portion of the drive, nothing short of content as they admired the dark reds and burnt oranges of autumn leaves that lined the long winding roads. Fall was always Kylo's favorite, and not only because his birthday and thanksgiving often fell in close proximity to one another. To him, it was a most romantic time of year. Just chilly enough to cuddle up under blankets with a mug of hot cider, not too cold to go out and enjoy the remarkable sights of nature.

With another twenty minutes left to go before They reached their original destination, they passed a sign that advertised a small but well known apple orchard just a few miles up the road, and the boy gave the older man's hand a little squeeze. Hux glanced over at his beloved, his heart swelling with adoration for the sweet young thing who was in many ways still a child. Perhaps the coffee could come after.

"Are you going to bake an apple pie for your Daddy when we get home?" He asked. That was his only condition.

Almost giggling, Kylo nodded his head in response. "As long as my Daddy puts me on his shoulders so I can reach better." He cooed. After all, the teen wasn't yet fully grown, at his final height he'd likely be a bit taller than Hux himself, but for the time being, he was the smaller of the two. Plus it just made him feel so little.

The ginger kissed his darling's soft hand once again. It was no secret that he loved carrying him around, like a proper Daddy. "Fair enough."

* * *

 

After a day of innocent fun, complete with plenty of kisses underneath the apple trees, a shared bounty of ten pounds of crisp fruit, and hot cocoa at a quaint nearby café, Hux and Kylo were fairly spent. If he hadn't promised to make that pie tonight, the boy would have easily drifted off in the car.

"Now sweetheart," The redhead began in that brogue of his, carding his fingers through the brunette's soft waves. He was at his most adorable, curled up with his legs to his chest. "Don't you fall asleep on me."

"I'm not." Kylo whined, giving a small sniffle and letting his eyes fall shut, defeated by his own exhaustion. He couldn't help it, being around his lover just made him feel so warm and safe.

Shaking his head, Hux just turned his eyes to the road. "If you're really awake then you would hear me, right now, talking about how much I want to fuck you." He teased.

No response. Kylo was out cold. This would be fun. He licked his lips, all of the disgusting things he could possibly say flooding his mind all at once.

"I know how wet you get for me, baby. I know how much your sweet little virgin ass craves my cock fucking ripping it in two. Don't think I don't feel it when you sit yourself down on my lap, you little slut. How much you need me inside you. And believe you me, I will break you open." He nearly growled.

Hux had wanted Kylo's beautiful body all to himself since the day they met. Who could blame him? The boy was a minx. Those womanly hips had him hypnotized, he dreamed about burying himself in that tight, hot pussy, and it was just wrong, so wrong, until now. Two more fucking days and the teen was his to ravage as he pleased. And he had it all planned out, exactly what he was going to do to him on Monday evening. It'd be perfect.

"Just what would Mommy and Daddy think if they knew how naughty you've been with me, princess? Sleeping in my bed whenever you come over, letting me get you drunk. Kissing me with those pretty lips. Such a precious boy you are, Ben Solo." He could go on for hours, yet stopped himself before he got into those really nasty thoughts. Those were better left unsaid, he'd rather show then tell.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Hux's house, the sudden lack of movement caused Kylo to stir awake. He'd slept through all those graphic sentiments his lover had let out, and blinked innocently up at him. What an absolute cock holster, the older man thought to himself. "Does my little angel boy need to be carried inside?" The ginger offered.

The teen nodded weakly, holding out his arms to be lifted up. Chuckling, Hux put the car in park and went around to scoop him out of the passenger seat. "Like a little baby." He mused as he stroked his soft cheek with a thumb.

"I'm Daddy's baby." Kylo murmured sleepily, putty in his lover's arms.

Hearing his sweet pea say such things really got the older man's blood going, directly to his cock, that is.

"Yes you are, good boy." Hux praised, wedging the front door open with an elbow. All the lights were off, fostering the perfect environment for an afternoon nap. "Your parents aren't expecting you, are they, dear?"

Kylo barely managed a shake of his head as he was placed down on the living room sofa, a familiar and welcoming surface. "You." He whispered, too tired to elaborate. Leia had requested Hux's presence tonight, or sometime soon at least.

Disregarding his soft mumbling, Hux draped a blanket over the not quite 16 year old's form. He was both lanky and curvy, simultaneously toned and delicate, ultimately nothing short of gorgeous. And maybe one of the cutest things about him was the way in which he tugged the redhead down to lay beside him, clinging instinctively to his body.

"Aww, love, but I'm not sleepy." He protested gently, clasping those warm little hands 

in one of his own. Just as he was about to give in, his phone buzzed in his pocket, rudely interrupting Kylo's descent into slumber. The boy's mother was calling, not wondering what her son was up to, but rather when Hux would be available.

Gesturing for the young Solo to hush for a moment, he answered Mrs. Organa in an ever nonchalant manner as if her teenage son wasn't currently snuggled up to him.

"Good evening, Madam." He greeted.

"Mr. Hux, I asked Kylo to bring you over tonight but he hasn't let me know if that's the plan. Can you join us?"

How was he supposed to turn her offer down without sounding suspicious? 'No, I'm busy grooming your child'. He couldn't refuse, but then he'd have to go back home without Kylo. The boy only stayed overnight if he'd already been at Hux's house all day.

"Ah, that's because he's sleeping. Poor lad had a rough day yesterday, apparently. I'd hate to wake him, he seems awfully down." Perhaps there was a loophole in that?

Leia paused for a minute. She was smarter than that. Or was she? She trusted Hux with her life and that of her son's, he was practically immune to question.

"I see. He didn't want to talk about it with myself or his father. Oh well. Maybe he just needs to spend some time with you."

Yes, Mrs. Organa. Precisely.

Relieved that he'd swindled his way out of another dinner with the Solos - not that they weren't fine company - Hux ran his hand along Kylo's back and rested it on his perky behind. The younger man began to whimper with both confusion and desire, and the ginger hastily ended the conversation.

"If you don't mind, it looks like that's what he wants. Later this week, then. Have a good night."

Poking his head up from under the knitted quilt, the brunette yawned. "Who was that?" He inquired, not really caring so much as he was curious.

"That, my dearest, was your mum. She was just asking if I wanted to come over tonight. Everything's just fine." Hux reassured, slowly getting up off the couch and motioning to lift the teen up.

Having since forgotten to relay his mother's request, and all about that pie they discussed earlier, Kylo just shrugged and eagerly climbed into his lover's arms to be carried upstairs. The older man's bed was so comfortable and the perfect size for the two of them, he couldn't wait until he could sleep beside him every night. For now, a few nights a week had to make do. Once he was sat on the mattress, he rubbed his eyes. "Daddy, can I wear my special jammies?" He cooed in a sickeningly sweet tone, preferring the soft lace and cotton top and shorts whenever he stayed over. Unbeknownst to the boy, Hux had bought him several new sets as part of his birthday gifts.

The Irishman placed a loving kiss on the tip of his wee lad's nose, to which he sniffled in return. "Of course, darlin'. Thank you for asking so nicely." He commended. "How about the black ones?"

Those were his favorites, and Hux's too, second only to the red. "Mhmm. And I want my bearbear. Please." A sleepy Kylo was a Kylo who easily slipped into little mode. As he watched the redhead fetch their pajamas from the closet, he absentmindedly began to suck on his thumb, a habit he never did get rid of.

"Someone is so tired, isn't he?" The man frowned sympathetically, handing the exhausted teen the lingerie. He couldn't put it on for him, not yet. If he saw his little angel naked he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself. Soon that wouldn't be an issue.

Reluctant to leave the bed, Kylo retired to the bathroom for a split second and returned clad in the skimpy outfit. The shorts were practically panties and the clingy fabric of the shirt accentuated every dip and curve in his nubile physique. Hux had since stripped down to a t shirt and traded his khakis for plaid flannel pants, his formerly slicked back hair ruffled up a bit.

"Hi handsome." The boy batted his eyelashes, swaying his hips as he returned to bed.

The handsome man in question let out a soft chuckle and joined his soon to be legal lover beneath the covers. It wasn't yet 8 pm, in fact barely past 7, but if Kylo was ready for bed then so be it. "Hello beautiful." He purred, hugging the sweet thing his chest.

The younger man squeaked, holding tight onto him and inviting him into a passionate embrace. It wasn't often enough that they kissed on the lips, especially in bed due to the concern that things would go too far. But this time neither hesitated, only savored the taste and feeling of their lips moving slowly with one another, tongues slipping in and out shyly, eyes closed. And neither wanted to pull away. It must have been three entire minutes, at least, before Hux broke the kiss, leaving the boy breathless. He felt he had no other choice. Not tonight, not tomorrow night. But the next.

"Oíche mhaith, ma cuisle. Is breá liom an oiread sin." The ginger whispered into the boy's ear, making him shudder.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you too." Kylo replied before drifting off, burying his face in warmth of Hux's chest, his back arched to show off his booty.

What a little tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the Irish, I really did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard it here first, this is indeed a/b/o (omegaverse)! Have some much needed fluff between Han and Ben. Sure, he's a Daddy's boy, but he's also an actual Daddy's boy. Can't decide.Leia's biological alignment for the life of me, so I left it open to interpretation. Phasma makes an appearance because why not. Btw, don't mind my shameless medical kink lmao

364 days down, 1 more to go.

Kylo sat up in bed after some of the most refreshing sleep of his entire life, blinking when he saw the clock on the nightstand read 5:38 a.m. Confused for a moment, the boy then remembered that they had passed out fairly early. And now he could even go back to bed for a while if he so chose.

Hux remained asleep, the younger man admiring how handsome the redhead looked with his eyes closed and lips parted. Normally, he never slept for this long, only when his little love was around did he get more than 6 hours of rest a night. Mostly because his professional life was somewhat demanding and he had simply gotten used to it.

Deciding to let the man awake on his own eventually, Ben climbed on top of him and draped himself over his body in a hug. Upon spreading his legs to hook them around Hux's waist, the boy noticed the unmistakable sensation of cool wetness against his warm, soft skin, and he shivered.

Fuck, no. Not now. How did he not feel it coming already? He'd always made sure to stay away from Hux during this time of the month. He didn't even like to mention his heats. First of all, he thought he'd tracked his cycle. He supposed at his age, it could be irregular, but never expected that of himself since his came and went like clockwork. He usually became rather moody...and tired, before the fact. Ah, that made perfect sense.

Ironically, and conveniently enough, he had a physical exam later today. Lifting his bottom up and off of the older man's body, Kylo scurried to the bathroom. His face was flushed between the feelings of embarrassment and panic. How obnoxious would it be to be in heat for his birthday? There was nothing he could do but distract himself until he had to leave for the doctor's appointment.

In about an hour, Hux was beckoned into wakefulness by the sweet aromas filling his home. Kylo had taken it upon himself to make breakfast, because not only did he love cooking for his man, the mouth watering smells of fresh apples and fragrant cinnamon might mask his own scent from a distance. The redhead stumbled down to the kitchen to see his precious little plaything standing at the stove in his day clothes, and promptly pulled him into a hug from behind.

Gasping in surprise, the teen's first thought was to attempt to escape the embrace, but he didn't want Hux to think something was out of the ordinary. "Don't squeeze me." He murmured as he turned to kiss the older man softly. "I'm sensitive."

"Oh, I know you are, baby boy." Hux teased, playfully groping the other's hips before stepping away. Kylo silently begged for his lover not to indulge nor irritate his impending heat.

"I know we're supposed to spend today together but I remembered I have a doctor's appointment." He quickly changed the subject, reaching for two plates from the cupboard. Since he was a minor, he'd need one of his parents to accompany him.

A slight frown pulled against the ginger's face, though he knew he couldn't argue with that. "Can Daddy come with you?" He half-joked.

Holding back a scoff, Kylo slid a pancake onto a plate, starting a stack. "Yes, my actual Daddy." He'd have Han pick him up here. In fact, that was who he needed now. The young, unmated omega was safest with his alpha father during his heat. As distant as Mr. Solo could be, he never failed to make sure his son was comfortable during these periods of biological nuisance.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Hux teased, though there was a hint of truth behind it. Since taking interest in the boy, he respected Han Solo, but saw him as something of a friendly competitor.

The teen didn't answer, simply fetched a can of whipped cream from the fridge and doused the first plate of pancakes with it before presenting it to the older man. What a ridiculous thing to say about his father. "Here."

Noticing the difference in Kylo's attitude, Hux assumed it best not to aggravate him. "Thank you, darling. You're going to be such a good little housewife, you know." He remarked.

The innocent compliment prodded at the boy's omega instincts, and a blush rose to his pale cheeks. For God's sake, he was still a child! Whenever his lover mentioned such things as putting a baby in him, it made him equally nervous and excited.

"Thanks, Daddy." He murmured shyly, avoiding contact with the redheaded man. Of course, that was what he wanted. With his mother being a senator and all, his household wasn't exactly old fashioned, but he was and he was glad Hux shared the same values. In desperation, he looked at the clock. It was around 7 now, his appointment was at 10 but it was a while away, though he didn't expect Han to be awake any earlier than 8:30.

Enjoying his breakfast, Hux carefully watched Kylo. The boy seemed to squirm slightly in his place as if he was uncomfortable. As an alpha, he wasn't oblivious, but it was a rather taboo subject that he didn't dare to bring up. And had news for their birthday plans as well, he didn't want to mate the omega for the first time during his heat. That would be too much for the both of them. "Go take a cold shower, baby." He instructed more than suggested, keeping it at that.

Eternally grateful to be excused, Kylo practically ran up the stairs and stripped his clothing off before jumping in the shower. Nothing felt more perfect than cool water cascading down his shaky body while in the throes of his heat, enveloping him in satisfaction and relief. He bent over, biting back a pleasured moan as the water trickled between the round cheeks of his ass and down his thighs. Still, his stomach twisted and intense warmth bubbles up in his very core as his body produced what would be considered far too much lubrication in a fully developed adult. It made him want to cry, he'd been looking forward to giving himself to his lover tomorrow, but he couldn't, not like this. After washing up and managing to calm down somewhat, the teenage omega dressed himself in the same clothes he wore yesterday and stepped out of the bathroom to see Hux waiting for him.

"Your father called, darling. He'll be on his way shortly." The Irishman informed his young love, patting his knee to invite him into his lap. Kylo couldn't refuse, he perched himself atop the older man's thighs and purposely angled his backside away. "You can't hide that cute little booty from me much longer, princess." He reminded him, and the younger rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I have to see what my doctor says."

"He's going to tell you that you're nice and ripe for me." Hux purred, holding himself back as much as possible though it was no easy task. Unfortunately, there was such thing as too ripe. Kylo had forcibly banished the thought of such out of his mind, but pregnancy was basically guaranteed if they were to mate during his heat.

"She. She's a woman." Sighing, the boy nodded and rested his head on the alpha's shoulder until the doorbell rang in an untimely manner. "Fuck, I don't want to leave." He groaned with a pout, and Hux gave his face a firm pat to mimic a slap without actually hitting him.

"Go to your father, love. You need him right now." The older man ordered in a gentle but commanding tone.

He quickly kissed his lover goodbye before scampering downstairs, leaving Hux to anticipate the next day even more. He hoped more than anything, honestly, that they'd be able to make love on Kylo's 16th birthday like they'd promised each other. Alphas normally looked forward to their omega's heat, but this could end in disappointment if taking his virginity was indeed deemed unsafe.

* * *

 

When Han noticed that his son's hair was wet, his first thought was that he didn't like the idea of him taking a shower at Hux's house. He didn't dwell on it, though, and quickly dismissed any wavering suspicion. "Hey, honey." The alpha offered his hand out to the teen, but instead, Ben wrapped himself around his father. He instantly knew what was going on and scooped the young man up, kissing his cheek. "Poor thing. Come on, let's get you to your appointment." "Okay, Papa." He murmured sweetly, clinging onto Han and nuzzling his face into the alpha's neck as he was carried to the car.

During the ride to the doctor's office, Han didn't bother to ask what Ben had done the previous day. He just assumed he and Hux hung out and did whatever. Maybe even the things he himself should be doing with his son. He'd never say it, but he regretted letting the other man take his place in the boy's life. At least that's how it seemed on the outside. Little did he know, things were much different.

"Are you still my little boy, Ben?" He asked stoically, one hand on the young omega's shoulder. Ben blinked once and nodded slowly. Whatever that was supposed to mean, the answer was yes.

"Of course, Papa. Always."

Han just needed to hear that. He never spent time with his son anymore, he even thought he was upset with him. Again, that couldn't be further from the truth. "You'll always be my baby."

* * *

 

Kylo was rather indifferent to physical examinations, they normally never bothered him too much, but the circumstances surrounding today's visit had his heart pounding in his chest as he sat in that little paper gown. The circumstances being that he'd just unexpectedly gone into heat and tomorrow he'd be legal to fuck. Han didn't have to stay there with him, in fact everyone involved preferred that he gave then some privacy.

Consumed by anxiety, he nearly leaped from the table when the doctor entered the room. The fact that it was the very same doctor he'd been seeing twice a year for all his life should have comforted him. It didn't.

"Morning, Ben."

"Good morning."

He'd already gotten all his vitals down. 5'9, 140 pounds. Expected to grow another half a foot and put on some muscle by the time he was 20. High body temperature indicating ovulation.

"Alright, you know the drill." The blonde woman smiled in a friendly manner as she pulled up beside him in that spinny stool thing.

Ben stifled a groan and laid down against the exam table, legs propped up.

"Anything new I should know about?" She questioned, to which she received a swift shake of the head. It was typical of the boy to be secretive, so she usually had to ask several times. Not that she didn't trust him, it was simply her job to keep his health in check. "Boys? Drugs? Smoking? Think real hard, Ben. You're at the age when peer pressure becomes an issue." Well, Hux wasn't exactly his peer.

Shyly opening his mouth to speak, he retracted at the touch of a gloved hand on his stomach. There was no harm in being honest, it was just the two of them and she legally couldn't mention a thing to his parents. If he left out the part about his partner being over 18 years his senior, that is.

"I'm in heat b-but tomorrow is my 16th birthday and m-my boyfriend wants to m-ma... Have sex with me and I want to and we've been planning it and..." He let it all spill out, beads of sweat forming at his temples.

Doctor Phasma listened, wide eyed but non judgemental. "Well Ben, it's my opinion that you're a little young to be having sex. I understand you have urges and that's okay. But can't tell you what to do with your body, just how to be safe with it."

Nodding, Kylo chewed his lip. Before she could give him an answer, she'd have to make sure he was functioning properly. Before he knew it, cold blue jelly was poured onto his skin and a stiff metal wand pressed up against his abdomen. As an omega, ultrasounds were a routine component of his regular doctor's appointments. He hated the cold pressure on his belly, but it was pretty interesting to see on the screen just what was inside the human body. The black and white image appeared before his eyes, and he observed, intrigued.

"Your uterus is slightly enlarged and lined with thick tissue, do you know what that means?"

"No?" He was only 15, how would he know? Maybe it was the sign of a healthy heat.

"You're at peak fertility during this time in your cycle." She moved the wand slightly lower. "From what I can see, your cervix is soft and high."

Kylo didn't know what any of that meant. Well, he knew what fertility meant. He didn't even know what a cervix was, much less why that mattered. Dr. Phasma wiped his stomach off and put on a fresh pair of gloves. Now came the most dreaded part of the exam. He refused to be prodded with fingers, understandably, although that would definitely give the doctor a better idea of the position of his cervix. It was noted that his entrance was oozing with natural lubrication, flooding his untouched passage until his heat was satisfied or went away. Part of it was the sheer amount of slick that his reproductive tract produced, emphasized by how right and puckered his hole was.

"This is regular for you, isn't it?"

"Mhmm." Kylo nodded. He got so fucking wet. It felt about a million times better than it sounded.

"That's your body telling you it's ready to mate, but it's my opinion that you're not." Phasma stated sternly. "Something that's worth mentioning is, quite frankly... You're developed on the inside, but the heat is incredibly intense for your age, and you're too tight to accept an alpha's knot without hurting yourself."

Kylo furrowed his brow. "What do you mean intense?"

"If you do want to become sexually active, Ben, I would urge you to wait until your heat passes. For your own safety." She didn't even mention the inevitability of pregnancy. An impulsive, unstable, and gorgeous young thing like him would end up knocked up sooner than later, she'd put money on that.

Too bad, he didn't want to wait any longer. He'd heard heat sex felt unbelievable. "But my body is my gift to him."

That concerned her a little. Or a lot. "Ben, you don't owe anybody your body. Is this an older boy?" She inquired sternly, and he froze. How much older was older?

"N-No, 18." He fibbed.

"And you're 15. Well, 16. That's still older. If this boy really does like, or love you, he'll understand you should wait."

Defeated, Kylo got up from the table and got dressed. He already knew the answer before the appointment, he just didn't want to hear it. He was going to do it anyway.

* * *

 

When Ben arrived home, he was surrounded by tender loving care and affection from both parents, namely his father. Han may not have made constant efforts to make it apparent, but he'd go to the ends of the earth and back for his son.

The alpha braided the boy's lush ebony waves to comfort him as his biology got the best of him. All the times he couldn't be around for Ben were made up for by how well he took care of him during his heats, since his first cycle at 12 he'd become accustomed to the omega curling up in his lap and just...depending on him. Leia would make Ben hot tea and tell him just how strong he was.

"I don't know where you got this hair from." Han mused, as the teen who laid against him struggled to stay awake after he'd changed from the jeans he'd been wearing for the past two days into comfy pajamas.

"From you, Papa." He replied sweetly, as if on autopilot.

Chuckling, the older man shook his head. "No, not from me, Ben." He couldn't help but notice that his child bore a slight but unmistakable resemblance to his wife's father when he was young. "Maybe from your grandfather." He added, saying nothing of the man's betrayal of his family and all good in the world. Above all, Anakin's story was one of internal conflict that not everyone could understand.

Not having much to say about that, Ben pressed his soft lips against Han's cheek, near his jaw. Warm and cozy sensations overpowered him right now, not that the alpha could complain.

In response, he kissed the child on the tip of his nose just like Hux did. It never occurred to him that another alpha could easily take his place, much less that he already pretty much did, but in the back of his mind, he thought perhaps Ben was getting a little too old to snuggle up with his Papa like this.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Ben?" Sometimes Han worried. He could possibly be more careful about where his son went off to and who he was with, though he wasn't and didn't consider it until now. It was his job to protect him.

Hiding his face in his father's chest, the teen blushed. He'd take compliments from anyone, he'd just eat them up. "What do you mean, Papa?"

Sighing heavily, the alpha placed a hand on the younger's skinny waist. Again, he was no good at serious talks. "I just mean you have to be cautious, you're so young and nice looking and I don't want some other man stealing you from me."

Ben froze, his grip on the man's shoulders tightening. He knew for a fact that neither of his parents suspected anything about Hux, their most reliable and closest family friend. So what could Han have meant? He hoped he was speaking generally. "He's not. I mean, there is no man like that." He insisted, trying not to sound too defensive.

And Han certainly believed him. "No, not yet." He began. "But you're getting so big, so grown up, there could be, and I just don't want that to happen. You're my pretty boy. My sweet angel."

Relieved, the brunette relaxed again, glad to hear that his father found him pretty. He spoke to him like his lover did, and that made his young heart flutter.

"You're the only man for me, Papa. Don't worry." The omega lied through his teeth, looking up and batting those long eyelashes.

"I know." Han replied, ever so typical of him, as he lightly massaged the small of the boy's back around his tailbone. The touch had Ben melting, and the words made him giggle, he always heard his father say that whenever his mother would tell him she loved him.

"I love you, Papa."

"I know. And I love you more."

* * *

After a much needed nap, Ben awoke in his own bed. A few hours before, Leia had happened upon the adorable sight in the living room and scolded Han for treating their son the way he did, letting a grown boy cuddle with him like that. She said that not only did that kind of contact indulge his heat, that it encouraged dependency on an alpha. 

The teen was more mature than his peers in many ways, but immature in some, hence the whole thumb sucking and snuggling with Daddy thing. Both Daddies. At the heart of it, he just had an overpowering need to be taken care of, which Han recognized and didn't see a problem with since after all, it was likely his own fault. 

He felt uncomfortably hot and sticky as he wriggled out of the blankets, reaching for his phone before anything else. Since leaving Hux's house this morning, it seemed like an eternity passed.

'Hi Daddy.' Kylo sent, a little heavy on the heart emojis as usual. Hux admittedly loved this, his darling's texting habits were so cute and reminded him just how young he really was.

Having nothing better to do, a wakeful Hux sat on his sofa reading a book when he heard his phone chime, indicating a text from his beloved. Who else would it be at this time of night? Knowing that the younger man could be rather impatient when it came to communication, he instantly grabbed the device.

'Good evening, angel baby sweetheart.' Was that too much? Not for them, no.

A blush rose on Kylo's pale face and he sat up to drink some water his father must have places on his nightstand for him, on the colder side of lukewarm.

'My doctor says that I'll be fine.' He had a bad habit of being dishonest and wasted no time in telling Hux. Most of all he just didn't want to disappoint him.

The redheaded man knew that couldn't possibly have been the whole story, he saw and felt just how strong his heat was. Still, he refrained from calling Kylo out on that. That's what made his going along with it so wrong.

'Okay, darling. No worries. I just don't want to hurt you.'

Huffing to himself in frustration, the boy thought for a moment what how exactly to reply to that. He was somewhat hurt that his older lover didn't see through the lie, but of course, Hux was on an entirely different level of manipulation.

'You won't, Daddy. I really can't wait.' Instead of dwelling on the negative side, the fact that not only would intercourse be extremely unsafe right now, but he outright lied about his doctor's warning, and possibly getting into an argument about it, Kylo wanted.to make the man yearn for it even more.

'You don't even know what you're in for, little one.' Hux smirked devilishly to himself.

'I'm ready for you, Daddy.' He insisted in response, his insides churning with excitement and fear at the thought of just what he had to expect.

'If you insist. Goodnight, baby boy.' This was not good. Hux had never been more pleased with himself. After waiting so long, he was going to absolutely destroy the omega.

Shivering, Kylo set his phone down.Anticipation had gotten the best of him. He had never been one to touch himself, the same couldn't be said for most other boys his age. Hux told him never let anyone or anything, be it his own finger or a doctor's finger or even medical equipment, penetrate him before he did. That didn't mean he couldn't feel around and explore himself. It was only healthy. Besides, he was pretty sure Hux jacked off at the thought of him at least twice per day. Slipping a hand into his pants, the teen spread his legs and bent them at the knees as he reached down past his twitching cock to where omegas really derived pleasure from. When he realized just how soaking wet he was, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck." Little Ben Solo whimpered to himself, biting down on his lip as he pressed a finger to the outside of his hole. Slick oozed out at the slightest touch. He knew Hux was going to ravage him tomorrow, with how soft and smooth and perfectly hairless he was down there, his sensitive entrance pink and puckered and untouched. It wasn't right by any means. But it was okay, because tomorrow he was legal.

Tomorrow, he would turn 16.


	4. Chapter 4

The fateful day had finally arrived. Kylo didn't feel any older when he woke up, though in the eyes of society he now somehow was different. Not quite an adult, merely two years off. He could legally obtain a driver's license, be employed, and engage in sexual activity, things he couldn't have done just yesterday.

As he stirred awake, the boy was overtaken by a simultaneously uncomfortable and pleasurable warmth. He squirmed and panted as he desperately kicked off the blankets, his young though developed body overwhelmed by his heat to the point where it drove him to tears.

Some birthday this was set up to be. He just needed his alpha, either Hux or Han, to hold him close and soothe him.

The teen managed to drag himself out of bed and put on the cute outfit he had planned for today. Black panties and a lace bralette, since Hux had feminized him almost completely, black denim shorts which accentuated his tiny waist yet strained over his wide hips and barely covered the round cheeks of his thick booty, and a crop top designed with the phases of the moon. He looked sexy and adorable and so grown up, it was nothing any parent in their right mind would let their teenage omega child out in. But since it was his birthday, they wouldn't argue with him on it.

And really, it was a shame how quickly those nice panties would be ruined.

* * *

 

Slowly making his way down the stairs, Kylo remembered it was indeed a Monday and he'd have to beg to stay home from school due to the severity of his heat. It'd be an instant no from Leia, as strict about education as she was, but he knew with the right puppy-eyed look and desperate little whines, Han would be wrapped around his finger.

His mother and father sat at the kitchen table, eating waffles with homemade whipped cream and blueberry syrup as they waited for their son to join them. Sensing the child's presence, Leia turned around and beamed with the warmest, most loving smile.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mama." He mumbled, obviously not feeling his best. The entire house smelled like him, not as if that was out of the ordinary. Shuffling over to the table, the boy known to them as Ben gave Leia a weak hug around the shoulders before decidedly settling himself in Han's lap.

The alpha was slightly surprised but welcomed the embrace nonetheless, wrapping an arm around the teen. God, he was hot to the touch. Before he could wish him a happy sixteenth, the omega tugged lightly at the collar of his shirt. "Papa, I don't wanna go to school today." He whimpered childishly, discreetly squeezing the man's leg between his own soft thighs.

"Why's that, Ben?" He questioned with a small frown, more curious than ready to refuse.

Leaning up, Ben whispered into his father's ear. "My stomach hurts because I'm in heat and it's really bad and I'm cramping and I'm so wet that it's uncomfortable." He explained.

Leia felt somewhat excluded, but she was used to that when it came to her son and husband's odd relationship and didn't intervene.

The alpha nodded understandingly and turned to relay the boy's words to his wife. She supposed she had to be sympathetic to the poor child, he had no choice in his biology.

"Please, Papa." Ben repeated, clinging to his father as he bounced him gently on his leg. He didn't know if Han was aware, but that felt so good. Too good.

"If it were all up to me I'd say yes, Ben. Of course. Let's see what your mother thinks."

Missing one day of school wouldn't kill him, especially considering the circumstances. "Fine, since it's your birthday and you're not feeling well you can stay home and relax. On the condition that you don't leave the house until school hours are over."

He could definitely agree with that, Hux worked until the same time his parents did so that didn't put a damper on their plans for tonight.

Still cuddled up to his father, Ben nodded in agreement. "Thanks Mama. I'm just really tired." He was honestly miserable and just wanted to lay in bed with an ice pack on his belly.

"You don't have to make excuses, Ben, we get it. We just want you to be safe and comfortable." Leia placed a hand on her son's back and Han kissed his forehead. The teen felt so adored that he nearly forgot what he had to look forward to tonight.

* * *

 

When the Solos parted ways for the day, Kylo was left to himself without much to do other than curl up and try to distract himself from the discomfort of his heat with television, books, and sweets. It wasn't much relief, he was breaking out in tears constantly until Hux stepped out of his office to call him around noon.

"Hi Daddy." The teen answered with a sniffle, sat on the couch with his legs to his chest, clutching a teddy bear that his lover had given him on a particularly rough day.

"Happy birthday, my little beauty." Hux greeted warmly. "Now why are you crying, sweetheart?" It was a question he found himself asking quite often. He didn't mind Kylo's emotionality a bit, in fact there was nothing more rewarding than soothing him.

Whining miserably, the teen wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. "My belly hurts."

The ginger frowned sympathetically, well aware of what his darling meant. "Poor baby. Daddy's gonna make it all better tonight, remember? Just be patient for Daddy."

"I know, Daddy." He cried, tugging his shorts off and shifting around in a desperate attempt to make himself more comfortable. Nothing was working, he'd even taken some tylenol to reduce the fever and it had yet to kick in.

"Hush now, cutie pie. Just think of how amazing tonight will be." That wasn't strictly in reference to the consummation of their relationship. Today would be whatever Kylo wanted, he had so many gifts to give him, he would spoil him with material things and affection.

Hesitating for a moment, the omega sighed. "What if I'm not ready, Daddy?" He wasn't, not physically nor mentally.

Hux either failed to see this, or couldn't give two fucks. "You are, darling. You'll always be my little one, but you're a big boy now, okay? And you know I'll take good care of you."

In no position to refuse the alpha, Kylo nodded to affirm himself. After all, Daddy knows best. "Okay Daddy." He agreed. "I'll see you later."

"I love you, baby. Happy birthday." The Irishman said, returning to his desk.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you too." The teen waited for his lover to hang up first before going upstairs to take a nice cool shower. All there really was to do was laze about until Hux picked him up. At least the cold water provided some comfort, and once he'd dried off he decided to sit around naked since he was home alone. It registered that his boyfriend had never seen him completely nude. Wasn't that supposed to come before sex?

Kylo stared down at his cock, wondering if it was too big or too small for an omega his age. The only hair on his body, save for his underarms, was a little trail of black curls below his navel, leading to his groin. And he'd been told he had birthing hips, whatever that meant. He didn't dislike his appearance, though sometimes he questioned whether he was actually attractive or Hux just said so. Oh well. It wasn't like he'd never been stared at by other men, so there was his answer.

* * *

 

The newly 16 year old boy was half asleep when his older lover texted him to let him know he was on his way there. He couldn't have been more excited, even if he was nervous. Before he went anywhere, though, he had to put his clothes back on. Swapping out the panties for a fresh pair and forgoing the shirt until he left the house, Kylo went to answer the door in his booty shorts and lace bralette.

Before he could say a thing, Hux scooped him up and spun him around, causing him to kick his legs in protest. "There's my little angel." He purred.

"Daddy stop, put me down!" The omega squealed, and the ginger frowned as he did so, not without giving that ass a squeeze for good measure. "I can't help myself, love, you're just too cute."

Kylo huffed as he pulled his shirt over his head, though he couldn't say he didn't crave those hands all over him, feeling him up.

"Moody little boys get time outs. Come to think of it, you're old enough for a proper spanking now." He was only teasing, for now at least.

"Why are you so obsessed with my butt?" The teen crossed his arms.

Hux cocked a brow and smirked. Was that really a question? Closing the door behind them, he leaned against the porch and held Kylo close, not caring who saw, if anyone.

"Well," He began in a purr, his hands on the omega's waist. "When a handsome redheaded man loves a sexy little boy very much, and that sexy little boy has a perfect, soft, round, juicy, curvy, wet, tight, hot little booty, he'll want to grab at it whenever he can, smack it, rub and kiss and lick all over it, even do terrible things to it. Split it in two with his cock until it's bleeding and fill it up Daddy's baby batter. Then kiss it all better." He said such filthy things as nonchalantly as if giving someone the time of day.

That was a more detailed explanation than the teen expected. Wide eyed, Kylo stared up at the alpha and held onto his arm. It was all he could really do. Maybe he should listen to his doctor. And baby batter? For Christ's sake, he was barely 16.

Hux chuckled as he tugged him along. He didn't intend to terrify his little plaything, but that seemed to be the case. "Don't be scared, darling. Don't you know why you go into heat?"

Climbing into the passenger seat, Kylo nodded shyly. "Can we just…can everything be normal today, until later?" The pressure he felt knowing that this was the day they'd been looking forward to was too much to handle, he didn't want to think about it.

The alpha understood completely, admittedly he'd been expecting a lot of his young lover's birthday. "Of course, honey." He patted the boy's pale thigh. "Do you want to go somewhere, or go home and see what Daddy got you?"

He blinked when Hux referred to his house as home, finding he liked the way that sounded. "I want today to be like any other day." He answered, expression blank. "I wanna go home and cook dinner for you and sit on your lap watching movies until we fall asleep. And open my presents from Daddy."

* * *

 

Never in his life had Kylo felt more spoiled as he did now, sitting cross legged on the living room carpet as his boyfriend presented him with gift after gift. A dozen red roses to start. Cute innocent little trifles like plushies and chocolates, more grown up things such as a bottle of cherry vodka and several gorgeous sets of lingerie. Books to quench his thirst for knowledge, lipstick, to paint that pretty mouth, cash, for whatever he might need. Hux had even gone so far as to buy him a brand new handbag, a Kate Spade tote in black. But the greatest gift of them all would come later on this evening.

"Thank you so much, Hux." The omega kissed his lover softly, forgoing the baby talk to let him now how he truly appreciated it. "I love it. All of it."

As much as he loved hearing the boy call him Daddy in that sickly sweet voice, the older man was well aware that he was indeed a mature almost-adult, and if anyone were to respect their relationship, he figured he should treat him like one at least once in a while. "You're very welcome, Kylo. I have another surprise for you, later. I do hope you'll like it." He held and kissed Kylo's pale little hand, stroking his bony fingers.

So, the final gift was a material object, not their lovemaking. Kylo couldn't possibly imagine what else there could be. "You already give me so much. Even when it's not my birthday. You just love spoiling me." He teased, nuzzling their noses together.

Hux couldn't deny that. He had the money to shower his little angel with presents, so why not do it? Especially since he couldn't exactly take him out to a romantic dinner or vacation. "You have me wrapped around your finger, darling."

"You're too good to me." The brunette murmured blissfully. This was the life, or so he thought. Sure, the nice things his lover did for him were genuine for the most part, though behind every sweet word and luxurious gift, the alpha's ulterior motive was to distract the boy from how wrong this all was in the first place.

What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

As Kylo got up and made his way to the kitchen with the liquor in hand, Hux followed. After pouring himself a tiny drink, the boy reached up to grab an enameled cast iron pan from the cupboard and was stopped by a hand at the small of his back. Without a doubt, the Irishman loved his omega's cooking, but he had other things on his mind.

"I'm not hungry, baby. You don't have to make dinner now."

Kylo complied, leaning into the touch. He wasn't either, he never had much of an appetite for anything other than sugar and it was fairly early anyway. "Can we watch Netflix, Daddy?" He asked, easily slipping back into little space.

Hux supposed he'd promised the boy that they could have a normal date night complete with dinner and a movie. It would be unfair to say no. "If you go put on your pretty new pajamas we can watch whatever you want." He offered in compromise, to which the teen nodded happily. That probably wouldn't happen either.

* * *

 

Kylo studied himself in the bathroom mirror, all dolled up in silky lingerie, his plump lips a sultry dark red. He never did wear white before tonight, Hux never asked him to. Maybe because he looked so heavenly, it was reserved for special occasions. He'd always heard that virgins were supposed to wear white before they were first bedded, so that was fitting too.

As the teen shyly stepped out into the living room, the alpha was taken aback by the sight. "Kylo..." He muttered, in awe of his young lover's beauty, how delicate and innocent he really was. In the pit of his stomach, he felt like a monster for stealing away someone's child. Within a matter of seconds, that regret was replaced with pure lust.

The omega blushed, his pale cheeks a rosy pink, swaying his hips as he approached the older man. Hux wasn't bad looking himself, with that charming smile, his copper hair arranged perfectly, dressed so sharply with a red tie underneath that green sweater which brought out his eyes. He came off as friendly and professional, nothing else, and that attracted a fair share of omegas who'd be not only disappointed but shocked to learn who had his heart.

"You look angelic, baby boy." He purred, hooking his arms loosely around that dainty waist. The things he was going to do to him.

Normally Kylo was reduced to a melting little pile of goo upon hearing that accent, but right now he was shaking, on the verge of tears. And it was obvious why. He had every reason to be scared. Squeezing his eyes shut, the teen let out a choked sob, tears rolling down his flushed face. 

Despite his desires, considered inappropriate by society, Hux wasn't a heartless monster. "Oh, darling." He cooed gently, cupping the boy's face in his hand and kissing his tears away. "Don't cry, sweetheart, you know I'm not going to hurt you. I love you." He hushed, running a hand up and down his love's back to calm him. 

Kylo bit down on his quivering lip, hiding his face in the alpha's shoulder as he tried desperately to comfort him. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. He was afraid of what might happen, afraid of his parents finding out. "I-I know...I love you too." He cried, gripping the collar of his shirt.

The redhead sighed. Perhaps it would be wise to give him that present first.

"Come on, baby. I have something to show you." 

* * *

As he carried the teen up the stairs, Hux hesitated a great deal before sitting him down atop the bed. Kylo had since settled down and patiently awaited instruction. 

"Stay here, and close your eyes until I say so." 

That wouldn't be too difficult.

The alpha exited to retrieve the most important gift he had bought Kylo yet. He'd been keeping it in his study for about a month now and was only entertaining the idea of giving it to him so soon, but this was the perfect opportunity.

When he returned to the bedroom, the ginger knelt before Kylo at the bedside, holding in his hand a black velvet box. Nestled within the cushion was the most beautiful ring, crafted of pure silver and embellished with tiny diamonds, a single, elegant, yet dramatic ruby as the centerpiece.

"Open."

Kylo couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my God, Hux." He gasped. This couldn't be happening. 

"Listen, baby, I know we can't actually get married yet."

Technically they could with parental permission, but good luck explaining that one to Han and Leia.

"But I love you, Kylo, more than anything on this great green earth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning, knowing that every day is going to be a perfect one because we're together. I want you to bear my children and raise our perfect little family. When the time comes, Ben Solo, will you marry me?"

The boy swallowed thickly, speechless as he threw his arms around the older man. There was nothing to think about. He didn't care what his parents thought, or the entire world for that matter. He adored Hux with every fiber of his being and would proudly be his omega, his bride and the mother of his children. "Yes." He finally whispered. "Of course I will."

With that, Hux carefully slid the ring onto the third finger of Kylo's left hand and leaned up to trap his lips in a passionate embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo could hardly catch his breath after what had been the longest, deepest, most heated kiss of his life thus far, only to be pushed down onto the bed without a moment's notice. All he could do was lay there, patiently anticipating. The promise of marriage prevented any fearful thoughts from holding them back. Nothing could stop them now, for the newly engaged couple to do as they had wanted for so long.

Hux's hand slipped up into the white silk babydoll that hung off his young lover's body, the sudden feeling of cold skin against his own warm chest causing the omega to squeak. He was so innocent, so precious, the older man cherished every second he spent with him as if his very existence was a gift crafted specially for him.

"How on earth are you so soft, my baby boy?" He purred in a husky voice, Irish accent thick, his fingers trailing up and down Kylo's flat tummy as his cock throbbed with desire. He figured he should start undressing too.

The teen bat his eyelashes. The alpha knew the answer all too well. "I use the fancy expensive lotion my Daddy gave me. Every day. And I don't have any hair on my body because I'm a pretty little lady boy. God made me special just for you." He cooed.

To hear that would make any man weak in the knees. Hux was about to explode. Did Kylo know how many times he'd came to a photo, or simply the thought of him? Now finally, he could make a mess of the boy, show him just what he did to him. "Yes, he spent extra time on you, my darling. And we have to treat such beauty very gently, don't we?"

Nodding in agreement, the omega licked his lips slowly. Somehow he knew his lover wanted him to keep silent unless spoken to, to lay back and relax like the pillow princess he was while Daddy took care of everything. It was his birthday, after all.

* * *

 

The redheaded man stood in front of Kylo as he disrobed, doing away with the spring green cashmere sweater which brought out his eyes so well, dropping his khaki trousers and loosening his tie. The rest remained, for now at least. "I'm going to make you feel good, okay Kylo? Can Daddy do that?" He got down on his knees for the second time tonight, and by the time the boy gave a little whimper of approval, he buried his face between his legs.

Kylo gasped, shivering in excitement without even being touched yet. It was no secret that certain pleasures more than others caused omegas, male and female alike, to simply unravel.

Hux first peppered kisses along the insides of the boy's pale thighs, nuzzling the delicate flesh so tenderly, getting to know the body he'd lusted after for nearly a year. When he felt hands grasping at his hair, the alpha couldn't help but chuckle. "Sensitive, are we? Just you wait until we get those pretty panties off of you." He muttered against his creamy skin.

The younger man was too far gone to reply, his own tiny dick straining inside the exquisite lingerie and his hole needy, begging for anything to relieve his arousal. Not wanting to torture his love, the ginger tugged the panties off to reveal the most beautiful sight, capturing his intimate parts for the very first time. Just under three inches half hard, pink and twitching, and below it a velvety smooth little sack. Perhaps the most precious thing an omega possessed laid hidden between two plump, round buttocks.

Slick dripped onto the sheets underneath him, and Hux slowly pried those cheeks apart to expose the most perfect, puckered virgin hole. He almost didn't want to ruin it, with how beautiful it was, though like Kylo told him, it was meant just for him. A work of art. Rendered speechless, the alpha witnessed his omega's untouched entrance ooze with his body's natural lubricant before ever so carefully pressing his tongue to the outside.

The moan it elicited instantly was the sweetest sound Hux ever had the pleasure of hearing. The slightest touch drove Kylo mad, the teen's delighted squeals encouraging him to slowly circle the tip of his tongue around his asshole, and again, until he was licking eagerly along the cleft of his backside, lapping up those juices that flowed without cease.

"Hux!" The brunette cried, locking his legs around the man's shoulders and arching his hips every time his tongue flickered at his wet little boy pussy. "O-Ohh, Daddy, please, Daddy, it's t-too good." He pleaded. Warmth pooled in his belly, though Hux didn't heed his warning. His little angel tasted so delicious, he just had to eat him up. Pulling away for a split second, the redhead kissed the tip of the young omega's desperate cock. But poor Kylo couldn't take the teasing. His chest heaving, he let his body get the best of him.

His first orgasm, that he'd been saving for Hux, more intense than he could ever imagine. His eyes rolled back, his hole clenching hungrily around nothing. A single spurt of cum shot out from his aching member, and the alpha more than willingly caught it on his tongue to swallow every last drop. An omega's ejaculate was sweet, milky, rather than thick and salty, as it contained no sperm.

"Kylo." Hux purred, licking his lips to taste anything that remained, his copper hair disheveled. "You're so yummy, my little boy."

Thoroughly spent, the teen collapsed atop the mattress, his skinny limbs spread out. "Thank you, Daddy." He panted, smiling as his lover joined him on the bed, nearly forgetting what was to come next.

* * *

 

"Now, if you're a good little boy, get on your hands and knees for Daddy." Hux instructed, unbuttoning his shirt and stroking himself over his boxers.

Shy, yet not nervous, Kylo complied obediently and lifted his perky little bottom in the air. "Is this good, Daddy?" He wanted to be able to look at his handsome older boyfriend when they made love, but it was an unspoken rule that the first time a pair mated, the omega be taken from behind. Plus, the ginger didn't want his little love to freak out upon the sight of his enormous cock. He'd just have to find out the hard way.

"Perfect. Daddy's perfect little kitten." The alpha said with a smirk, his mouth watering at the display, and tossed his boxers to the floor before climbing on top of Kylo.

The praise, and a gentle hand in his hair, kept the teen complacent as he was first mounted. If he had any concerns or complaints he would have aired them long ago. He was ready.

Without being told, he rolled his curvy hips back to press his ass up against his lover, a surprised hiss escaping Hux's lips. "That's naughty, my love. Don't do that." He reprimanded, only verbally for now. In response, Kylo giggled mischievously. "How is it naughty if it makes Daddy feel good?" He teased with a wiggle of his booty.

Hux's thin patience was being tested. He was just as eager as the omega, maybe even moreso, but he didn't want to rush into this. It was still a big moment for the both of them. "Because, darling, Daddy needs to do something before he fucks your hot little ass."

The boy had some idea of how the alpha would claim him as his, not only with a ring, with a mark. Like a hickey, only it wouldn't fade over time. Before he could ask, he felt his lover's lips latching onto his neck, sucking and nipping until he drew blood. Out of all the lovebites he couldn't wait to paint his body with, this was the most important.

"Mine." He growled, possessively and protectively. Now everyone would know little Ben Solo belonged to Armitage Hux.

"Yours." Kylo whispered.

"Take a deep breath, baby boy. This might hurt." Eased somewhat by the copious lubrication, Hux slowly entered Kylo's tight hole, tearing him in the process. Biting back a groan, he pressed his lips together and buried himself completely in that slick little cunt.

And it did hurt. The doctor hadn't warned him for nothing. The teen moaned deeply as he felt his insides stretch and then squeeze around the alpha's long, thick cock, accepting him with difficulty though adjusting soon enough. Because they were made for each other.

"Oh, Daddy." He was the first to speak up, pushing himself back onto Hux, putty in those hands that held tight onto his hips.

"Yes, baby?" The Irishman purred

"Mmm, I love you, Daddy." Kylo whimpered, his little hands grasping the bedsheets. It burned, so bad, but his belly felt so full and so hot and he wanted it deeper. Needed it.

"I love you too, little one." Hux began to thrust into the boy, loving how his untouched hole clenched onto him every time. Nothing like fucking a virgin. His movements became rougher and faster, slamming his body against the teen's, and he moaned when he arched his perky bottom up, forcing him in even deeper.

All Kylo could possibly think of right now was the huge cock pulsing in the heat of his ass and the man it belonged to, pounding him so hard it made him tremble and drool and whine pathetically. Not that he was maybe definitely going to have to explain the claim mark to his parents. Not how people were going to ask about the ring, too elegant to be fake. Certainly not how he was much too young to get pregnant.

Yet it was those exact thoughts which occupied Hux's mind as he brutally fucked the teenage son of two very decent people, people who trusted and respected him as a public figure. Screwed what little brains Ben Solo had right out without the least scruples or consideration. "I love you so fucking much, baby. So. Fucking. Much." He dragged it out with violent, though slow jerks of his hips.

"H-How much?" Kylo begged, his voice, like his body, straining. His member shuddered, threatening to give out again so quickly.

Hux chuckled devilishly, his lips curled into a smirk. He could have some fun answering that. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, baby? Do you have any idea? I'm going to make you my little wife. Mrs. Hux. And my baby Mama. Knock you up so good you'll be showing by Christmas. That much, baby."

And that was what did it. Eyes wide, the omega gasped as he collapsed onto his stomach into the mattress. Cum dirtied his belly and the sheets under him. He couldn't handle it anymore. Little did he know it was just beginning. The alpha grit his teeth and shoved his knot into the boy with a hiss, followed by a popping sound and eliciting a pained scream. Possessing better control over his functions than most, Hux let himself blow his load, flooding the boy's fertile body with cum, shooting off deep into his guts and coating his insides with seed. For the teen, it was an explosion of both emotion and physical sensation. So warm, so sticky, so intimate.

And it was then that the weight of everything he'd done, or that had been done to him, to be exact, came crashing down on Kylo. The boy himself was crushed by misplaced guilt and appropriate fear, everything that he couldn't find the space in his mind for while getting fucked came into clarity when his lover locked their bodies together. Still, he couldn't ever resist it. Any of it.

"I'm only 16. M-My parents…school, a-and you, your j-job. Everyone." He sobbed incoherently, staring into the ivory of the pillows and not daring to turn his head to face the alpha.

"Don't you worry, baby boy. Everything will be alright." Hux reassured, his words half empty. "You trust Daddy, right? Nothing bad is going to happen to you, to us. It doesn't matter what people think."

The problem was he did trust Hux, and the ginger had lied to himself so much he began to believe it. Kylo had every right to be confused, anxious, even terrified. Han would snap the other alpha in two. Leia would shame him publicly. And in a peaceful, upper middle class suburb in 2018, teen pregnancy wasn't exactly common or accepted.

"Y-Yes...I love you, Daddy." The teen squeaked out. "I'm scared of what might happen."

The alpha sighed. Arguing in the middle of a knotting wasn't the most pleasant, and he was a man with a notorious temper, but it would be a cold day in hell before he got legitimately angry with his precious darling.

"You're old enough for this. You are. So be my big boy, Kylo." He growled just slightly in frustration, his knot still swollen, firmly in place.

Sniffling, the young brunette nodded obediently, and Hux kissed his sensitive neck to soothe him which only made him shudder with delight. Kylo supposed he should let go of his worries and let the older man take care of everything. That was the natural order of things. "I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry." He murmured sweetly. "How long does this take?"

"Longer, if you don't shut your pretty mouth." Hux teased with a smirk. "Daddy wants to make sure all that cum gets in your little belly." To hush the omega up, he gave a single rough thrust, as much as he could, and Kylo winced in pain, then mewled sweetly.

* * *

His legs gave out before the alpha's knot had gone down, his eyes drifting shut although he tried to fight it.

Hux found it adorable how his young love was so overwhelmed that he was falling asleep with his dick still inside him. "What a good boy you are." He cooed in praise, gently massaging Kylo's soft tummy. His heat would be fully satiated now. His cock gradually growing soft, he carefully pulled out, leaving the omega's hole twitching and swollen.

At the sudden loss, the boy gasped, his bottom terribly sore and his body too exhausted to even speak. The alpha sat up against the headboard of the bed, pulling Kylo up onto his lap. One hell of a sweet 16 today had been.

"You did so well, little one. It's time to go to bed now, baby, tomorrow is a school day." Hux kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back as he hushed him. The sweet words didn't register with Kylo, though, as he had dozed off in a matter of seconds. The Irishman couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable display, reaching over with one arm to set the alarm for the morning before laying down to spoon his little darling. The sound of Kylo's steady breathing and the warmth of his body was enough to lull the alpha himself into sleep quickly.

"Happy birthday, mavourneen."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead dove: do not eat
> 
> there is some serious incest up in here, you've been warned. kylo weirds out his only friend by oversharing.

The morning after was pure bliss. It hadn't been the first time the two had woken up beside each other, though that post coital glow on Kylo's face was the most angelic sight to lay eyes on. The blankets rustling, the teen rolled over to face his lover, pressing his lips against the man's chest.

Hux yawned loudly, squeezing Kylo tight to pull him closer. The boy squeaked, as it hurt terribly to move too much. His body felt broken, in the best possible way.

"Mornin', baby. How does 16 feel?" He asked in a husky, sleepy voice, his accent thick, his hands pawing at the round globes of the brunette's plump bottom.

"It's sore." Kylo whined, giving his bum a wiggle. He'd have to go to school today, as he'd stayed home yesterday and Leia would have a cow if she found out he skipped. But then everyone would see his claim mark, and his engagement ring, and his noticeable limp.

Chuckling softly, pleased with himself, Hux easily got up out of bed and scooped the teen into his arms. Kylo didn't protest, he knew no matter how much he wanted or needed to, he couldn't stay in bed all day recuperating.

The redhead had noticed they slept through their alarm, only by a few minutes, though still. "No time for a shower, love."

His legs wrapped around his fiance's body, Kylo rested his head on his shoulder. "You're going to send me to school all messy and in pain?" The omega pouted, to which the alpha shook his head. "Of course not. Well, maybe a bit messy, but I've got some ointment you can put on your little booty that'll help with the pain." He began to put Kylo down when he carried him to the bathroom, though the boy clung onto him tighter.

"No. Daddy do it." He insisted, not wanting to lift a finger after what Hux had done to him. Unable to resist, the older man sat the raven haired teen down on the sink as he rummaged through his medicine cabinet. Before Kylo could shut his eyes again and drift off then and there, the cool, tingling sensation of the soothing ointment on his swollen, sore little pucker woke him up real good. "It's the inside that hurts more." He whimpered pathetically. Unfortunately there wasn't much that could be done about that.

"Not my fault you have such a tight little ass." Hux teased, practically yanking the young omega onto his feet so that he could get dressed for the day.

Kylo kept plenty of clothes here. Without making his precious Daddy pick out an outfit for him, he threw on some fresh panties, black leggings and a thin turtleneck with a thick sweater, since it had been chilly lately. He put up his hair into the messiest of messy buns, looking exactly like one would in the movies after a late night of questionable decisions. Sweaty, with dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin peppered with lovebites.

So obviously fucked out. And Hux had never been prouder. With much more energy than the poor young thing had, the ginger came up from behind and snaked his arms around Kylo, hands resting on his stomach. The boy huffed, though leaned back into the hug. "This is so beautiful." He sighed, marveling at the ring his alpha proposed to him with. Never had he ever seen genuine rubies up close, they suited him well. But why on the ring finger, people would question. As if people even spoke to him.

Stroking the dip in the teen's side where his tiny waist flared out into his curvy hip, Hux focused his eyes on said ring. It was truly gorgeous, something that revealed his true status, as he had a tendency to live well below his means. "I spent a lot of time looking. It wasn't easy to find something close to as stunning as you are, but when I saw it I knew it was the one." The Irishman kissed Kylo's neck, dangerously close to his exposed claim mark. There was little time to dilly dally before the boy had to get to school, and himself to work. He stepped away, only to hand his love his new purse, which he'd transferred all his school things into as an extra measure of kindness.

"You spoil me, Hux." The brunette flashed a small smile, a rare sight, and slung the sturdy tote over his shoulder as they made their way downstairs.

"You've given me the greatest gift of all, baby. Your love, and your body."

* * *

 

During the brief ride to school, Kylo had to fight sleep. The hand on his thigh didn't make it any easier, and how Hux kissed him as he dropped him off left him wanting for more.

The rest of the day would he no different, if not worse. The moment he stepped into his first class, on time but looking a wreck, heads turned and students began to whisper. The noticeable hickey stole any attention away from the expensive engagement ring, his exhausted appearance conveying nothing other than the obvious. And yet no one pulled him aside, concerned, to speak about it. Teenagers were expected to mess around with each other.

During lunch, the young brunette sat all by his lonesome in his English literature classroom. The one acquaintance he did have, a girl named Rey who was nearly as shy as he was, took a seat near to him and complimented his ring, saying how real it looked. He supposed it would do no harm to tell the truth. Rey wouldn't care, she could be trusted. She was almost a friend, even. Someone to talk to.

"Thank you." Kylo replied stoically, looking right towards the girl, the way he always made eye contact when he spoke, then showed off the ring again. "Real? It is real. It's made of diamonds and rubies. My boyfriend gave it to me. We're going to get married." He didn't care if she listened or not to what he had to say.

Rey's face lit up in surprise, wonder, and a hint of confusion. "Wow. Boyfriend? Does he go here?"

The boy blinked and shook his head. With most anyone else, that would be the end of the conversation. "No...He's older."

"Oh. Cool. My boyfriend goes to another school." The girl added in an attempt to relate. Ben, or Kylo, like people usually called him, wasn't exactly chatty, she just wanted to try to get to know him. When he did speak, sometimes he said outlandish things.

"Cute. Mine is 34 and he buys me wine and vodka and whatever I want. He's like a lawyer, for the government. And he gave me this hickey last night. It was my 16th birthday so we can have sex now. But we've been together for like…months. Plus he has red hair and a really hot accent."

Oh. Yikes, was Rey's only thought. If Kylo was indeed being serious, that didn't sound completely legal, let alone safe or sane. She nor anyone else didn't really need to know all that. "And your parents are okay with that?" It wasn't as if she'd say anything, she was merely shocked. Everyone in town knew Han and Leia.

At that, Ben scoffed. "They don't need to know. They know him. They like him. But they don't know everything." It's like he wasn't at all scared of sharing every dirty detail.

"Don't you think they'd flip if they found out?" The concern in Rey's voice was audible.

Kylo only shook his head again. "Oh, they won't." He sighed in his deep voice, staring daggers at the girl. "We're good at keeping secrets. And you'll keep my secret, right, Rey?"

She gulped and nodded, left without much to say in reply. She almost felt bad for Ben. "Sure I can, Kylo. We're…friends."

"Yes. Friends. We're…friends."

* * *

 

Kylo hadn't seen or spoke to either of his parents since yesterday morning, and while part of him wanted to spend every waking moment with Hux, he needed to go home sometime.

Apparently, the two had gotten into a fight last night, not about anything in particular other than the manner in which Han would treat his omega son. Leia despised watching her husband coddle Ben, and nurture a sense of dependence on him. The alpha defended his protective behavior, though his actions bordered on inappropriate more often than not. He couldn't help himself when the teen's soft, nubile body was so touchable, and his wife had been less than warm with him recently.

The moment the boy hopped in his father's truck, Han greeted him with a kiss to the forehead. He barely got to wish him a happy birthday yesterday. "16 looks good on you, kid." He said, eliciting a small chuckle from Ben's gorgeous mouth while the teen nervously tried to hide the love bite his fiancee had claimed him with. Good thing he could pull off a turtleneck.

"Thank you, Papa. You're not bad yourself, for an old man." Kylo teased, pressing his plump lips to Han's cheek with a little humming sound. "I have such a handsome Daddy."

Han shuddered. He constantly wondered if Ben knew what he did to him. "And I have such a pretty baby." Before they could start making out across the street from the front door of his son's high school, he buckled the teen's seatbelt for him and drove off. "How was school, angel face?" He couldn't help but notice the odd lack of the scent of heat on him.

Rolling his eyes, Kylo rested his head on Han's shoulder. His father really didn't need to do that for him, yet he couldn't protest being babied. "Same old." He murmured.

"Are you not...?" The older man then asked, raising a brow.

"Daddy!" The boy nearly exclaimed, acting embarrassed even when he had hoped Han would ask. "Inappropriate. None of your business."

As they pulled into their garage, Han put a hand on Kylo's thigh just as Hux had done this morning. And what a supple thigh it was. "It is my business, baby. You're under my roof, I'm your alpha, it's my job to take care of you. Why such a short heat, Benny?"

The teen squirmed, easing his way out of the car and into the house. His mother wasn't home yet. Typical. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to answer his father. "Why do you care?"

The stubborn attitude caused Han to growl in frustration. Nearly slamming the door behind him, he shook his head. "Why shouldn't I? I'm just trying to help, princess, I have to know what's going on."

"I'm grown up now, Papa." He insisted.

"I know, Ben."

Flushing pink, Ben sighed in defeat. He couldn't tell his father he had a boyfriend, much less that it was none other than Hux who took his virginity last night. "I guess it just comes and goes, it's never regular at my age." It was a valid argument, though he was physically developed to the point where his cycles were consistent and he ovulated like clockwork.

Luckily, Han bought it, and he pulled his son down onto his lap to sit. He was much too old for it not to be, well, weird. "Of course, sweetheart. You're still young, your little baby factory is open for business, but you haven't had a customer yet."

And that was an awfully strange way of putting it. Hux always talked about his fertile young womb, and now here Han was, comparing his body to a factory. "I'm nice and ripe." Kylo giggled. He arched his back as he sat in his father's lap, unintentionally showing off his perky bottom in those skintight leggings. Before he knew it, there were big hands pawing at him, and he melted underneath Han's touch.

"Ripe and juicy." Han smirked, toying with the waistband of his son's leggings and grabbing a handful of his thick ass. This was so wrong on so many levels, so deliciously wrong. His cock was already throbbing, aching to be buried deep inside the boy. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have his eyes on his son since he reached maturity. He was everything an omega should be.

Ben whimpered pathetically in feigned hesitation. He felt like such a filthy whore for not stopping his father when he'd already been fucked and marked by Hux. He couldn't deny how good it felt, the older man worked with his hands all day so he knew how to use them, though if he managed to get Ben's clothes off, there would be no hiding the fact that he'd already been claimed. How could he possibly conceal it? Reaching up, he let his ebony waves free, his lush locks covering most of his neck, and leaned in to press his lips to Han's in a heated kiss. He could feel his father's manhood growing hard underneath him, there was no going back now.

"Do you know what Daddy's going to do to you now, sweetheart?" Peeling Kylo's pants off, Han snapped the fabric of his lace thong against his soft skin. He was under the impression that this would be the boy's first time, though he didn't give much care to being romantic about it. There would be no rose petals scattered atop silk sheets or gentle rimjob like Hux had given Ben; a rough quickie on the living room sofa was more his own style.

Shaking his head innocently, Ben blinked his big brown eyes. He was no longer a virgin, though he somehow felt so vulnerable with his sweet ass bare over his father's lap. "Is Daddy going to put it in me?" He whispered, shyly groping Han's front.

The older man chuckled and nodded, pushing Kylo's hand away as he tugged his blue jeans down just enough to expose his cock, thick and veiny and angry. "You did this to me, baby, and now you have to take care of it."

The teen gasped at the sight. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to ride the fuck out of that perfect dick. His father was so different from Hux, apart from the fact that they both had absolutely monster cocks. "Oh my gosh, Daddy, it's so big."

"And you're gonna fit it in your tight little pussy, right princess?"

"I…I don't know."

"Say 'Yes, Daddy'."

"Yes, Daddy. And wear a condom."

When Kylo inevitably ended up pregnant, the last thing he needed was confusion as to who the father was. But Han didn't like being told what to do.

Smacking Ben's plump behind, Han shook his head. Han Solo didn't wear condoms. "Mmm, nope. Absolutely not."

"Please, Daddy." The teen begged, reaching for his father's wallet from his back pocket in desperation to find a rubber. He couldn't have two men cum in him in under 24 hours, though Han seemed dead set on it. "Please, you can't do that to me."

Han swatted his son's wandering hands away with a scowl, gripping his wrists. "Of course I can, baby boy. Daddy's gonna make such a mess of your sweet little cunt."

Ben sniffled, pretending to struggle in his father's grasp. He knew he couldn't win this one. He could only hope that Hux wouldn't mind. Maybe he wouldn't have to know. Lifting his hips, he locked eyes with Han as he felt the tip of his cock brush up against his sore little hole. Before he could say a thing, he was penetrated, a big rough hand clamped over his mouth to silence the following pained scream.

Under the impression that this was his son's first time, Han rammed into the boy from below him before deciding to flip him onto his back in the missionary position. "Such a good boy, taking it like a little slut. You're so fucking tight, baby." He praised in a gruff tone, stroking the teen's silky black hair to soothe him. Kylo's insides were just as heavenly as he imagined them. Burning hot. Slick with his nubile body's lubricant, squeezing around him so desperately that they could feel each other's heartbeats.

Tears spilled from Ben's expressive chocolate eyes every time Han slammed into him, pressing his body against the couch. "Daddy..." He breathed out, his clothed chest heaving, and reached out to hold the man's hand for comfort. His father wasn't the most romantic when it came to making love, though he could at least give him that. Instantly, the sobbing boy intertwined his fingers with larger ones, kissing and nuzzling him in a frenzy. It wasn't that Kylo wasn't enjoying this. It wasn't that it felt wrong. That truly didn't phase him. It just hurt, like hell.

"No need to cry, sweet thing, Daddy's got you." Han hushed, his movements still rough and rapid even when he saw blood trickling onto Ben's thighs. "Poor baby angel. Look at me, Ben." He purred.

Kylo failed to comply, gripping his father's hand and pressing it to his flushed face as he weeped. Hux made him bleed too, how many go arounds would it take until he wouldn't?

"Kylo, baby, look at Daddy." The older man ordered. Instantly, he was met with two deep brown orbs gazing into his, and he admired those plump, parted lips before trapping them in a heated embrace to distract the boy as he drilled him even deeper. "Daddy can't go as long as he used to, princess. But I want you to feel good, honey. Can Daddy make you feel good?"

Struggling to produce an affirmation, Ben nodded weakly in agreement. His member pressed against his skinny belly, twitching, pulsing, and he nearly shrieked when a fist suddenly wrapped around it, stroking the young omega's cock, teasing him, milking the little thing until it oozed a pathetic amount of cum over his fingers. Not the greatest of his two orgasms so far. "P-Papa... Please don't…knot me, Papa." The teen begged.

Han stifled a laugh. They'd already determined Ben wasn't in charge here. He continued pounding him mercilessly to the point where he had no choice but to lock their bodies together. His knot was swelling, his cock aching to let go and pump his son full of seed. "Daddy's got you, babydoll." Without much warning, the elder Solo forced his way into Kylo entirely, shoving his knot past the rim of his abused little entrance with a pleasured groan.

Just when he thought Hux had already broken him completely, Ben was in for a rude awakening when his father's knot ripped through his body, tearing his entrance even further. Howling in pain, he beat his fists against the black leather sofa, though not in protest. He could never be mad at his Daddy.

"Shh, Benny. We don't want anyone to hear us, huh baby?" With his knot fully sheathed in the heat of his son's tight, sweet little ass, Han gave a final thrust before his throbbing cock finally gave out. He filled Kylo to the brim with semen, lifting the boy's legs to cum deep into his guts.

The sensation of an alpha's orgasm was almost familiar now, and very welcome. "Oh, fuck, Daddy." The boy moaned softly and sweetly as his father's seed spilled into him, rocking his hips as much as he could to entice the alpha.

"Look at you, the boy who begged me not to knot him, taking in every last drop of it like a whore." Han teased, tracing the outline of his dick that showed through Kylo's stomach. His knot wasn't going down anytime soon.

"I'm not a whore, Daddy." The teen whined.

"I know, baby. You're my good boy."

But was he? Or just a good liar?

* * *

 

It was something of a miracle that Ben could even walk after both Hux and Han had had their ways with him. And even moreso that he could hide the aftermath of not one, but two naughty little secrets from his mother. All the way from the time he greeted Leia at the door with an innocent hug, until he scurried off upstairs. Even the ring went unnoticed. Sometimes he wondered if she even cared enough to question him. Of course she asked about his life, though she never seemed to pry. Even if she did he wouldn't falter. Still, maybe things would be different if they were closer.

Meanwhile, Han stared at his precious baby all through dinner, gazing adoringly into those sleepy brown eyes, and the teen would bat his eyelashes and pout his lips towards him in response as if to whine about how sore he was. The boy's father was proud of himself, he only wished he could sneak into Ben's room at night and snuggle up with him to make up for just how rough he'd been.

Predictably, Ben insisted upon being carried upstairs and tucked in like a child, just for another moment with his Daddy. Much to Leia's disapproval, Han complied, though he couldn't stay. She'd already been on his ass about babying their son.

"Sweet, pretty thing." He whispered, stroking Kylo's silky hair. To admire his beauty even for a second was a gift. "You'll never know just how much I love you, little angel."

"I know, Daddy. I do. I love you too." The teen murmured, leaning up ever so slightly to press their lips together in a chaste kiss before his father exited the room.

* * *

 

As he did every night once he'd settled into bed, Kylo texted Hux. Although he'd spent the better part of an hour pinned beneath his father today, the Irishman truly had his heart. He couldn't help but wonder, though, if he should keep secrets from his fiance or not. He felt guilty enough letting Han do that to him.

Surpassing any of the usual greetings or smalltalk, the teen cut right to the point. He knew his lover well enough to know he'd get a response no matter what. Besides, it was all hypothetical for now.

'Would you be mad if my Dad messed around with me?' That was the best way to word it, right?

A few streets down, Hux, who'd recently arrived home, stared at the message. He honestly felt less conflicted than he expected to be if another man were ever to touch his precious baby. Well, Han didn't count. That was actually pretty hot. His barely legal boytoy getting felt up by his father. Or more. In fact, he'd had his suspicions about Han's intentions for a while, and Ben was too pretty for his own good.

'Fine by me, darling. Bet he couldn't help himself around you.'

Though it took a moment for Hux to reply, Kylo's face lit up with relief. His fiance was so understanding, something he loved about him.

'I think he'd still freak out if he knew about you, though.'

And that's where Ben was still naïve. His parents, and everyone else, were bound to find out about his relationship sometime.

Hux sighed to himself. Poor, sweet Kylo.

'Yeah. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You know I've gotcha, no matter what.'

'I know, Daddy. You've got me. I'll see you after school tomorrow?'

'Of course, little one. Sleep tight now, my love.'

'Night night. Love you.'

Kylo placed his phone on the nightstand and rolled over to curl up on his side before he could see Hux's response. He loved him too, more than he could ever know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a skywalker-organa-solo-hux thanksgiving. rey meets the gang, kylo cries (big shocker lmao), han and hux need to talk.

Thanksgiving had always been Leia's favorite part of the year. It fell in close proximity to her son's birthday, and around the time snow began to blanket their town in white, like powdered sugar on rows of perfect little gingerbread houses. She promised herself she'd take it easy with work, try to be home more for the holidays. Her district needed her, but not as much as her family.

Not everyone in the Skywalker-Organa-Solo extended family got along, not many even remained living, but this year she thought she'd reach out and invite her brother Luke and his estranged daughter, who went to school with Ben, to sit at their table in the spirit of the season. And of course, she had a special place reserved for the family's new best friend of nearly a year. He was practically family, after all, he was her son's fiance.

Just as the matriarch had been rolling out the homemade crust for her trademark pumpkin pie, she could hear quiet sniffling from around the corner. It sounded like Ben was in one of his moods, which was typical. She'd stopped questioning why that boy was so emotional, all she could do was attempt to comfort him.

"Kylo?" She called gently. The childhood moniker stuck for so long it had really become his unofficial name. "I can hear you crying, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The teen sat on the stairway, head in his hands as he sobbed softly. It was far too early in his cycle to take a test, but this was nothing but a pregnancy symptom. A terrible mood swing, leaving him in hysterics for no apparent reason. And his stomach hurt something awful, he couldn't keep breakfast down.

"Mama..." He cried out like a child with a broken voice, curling up into his mother's arms when she offered a soothing embrace.

"Shh, Ben, you're okay." Leia sighed as she ran a hand through her son's dark hair. "Did something happen?"

All Ben could do was shake his head weakly, his face flushed and soaked with tears. The guilt of hiding his relationship was so overwhelming, like an anvil weighing down on his back, and it had finally crushed him. "N-No... I'm fine."

Leia hugged the boy tighter, though rolled her eyes to herself. Why was this child such a handful? "You don't sound fine, Benny. You're my baby, I just want to help you, what's going on?"

Finally, he pulled away with a deep, shaky breath, wiping his teary eyes with balled up fists. "Mama, there's something I have to tell you." His words were brave, even if they came out as a whimper.

"Oh, Ben, you know y - " She was cut off by her son taking her hand and looking her in the eye, making it apparent that whatever he had to admit was serious.

"Me and Mr. Hux...we're dating. We have been... for a while." That was it. He wasn't going to go directly into detail or try to justify the relationship. Just the truth. Only part of it, but certainly that.

Leia's face froze, her son's revelation shocking her speechless. So many emotions and thoughts and worries raced through her mind, and she felt frustrated with herself for not realizing this sooner. For a moment, she wanted to let go of Ben's hand, though her instincts told her to grip it tighter instead.

When his mother failed to produce a reply, Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and only began to cry louder as he buried himself in her arms. "I'm sorry, Mama. I love him. I love him so much. He loves me. He wants to marry me." He sobbed, muffled by the fabric of Leia's sweater.

There was no need for an apology. She wasn't upset with the boy, only... Stunned. She could barely think of how to begin when she'd barely processed it. "Ben..." She thought out loud. "Oh, my precious baby... You're still so young, and he's... he's an adult, Ben."

"I'm 16 though, i-it's legal." That was his only defense.

"Legal? Legal for what, Ben?" She didn't want to hear that, no mother of a teenager did.

"D-Do you hate me?" The teen whimpered.

"Sweetie, of course not. I could never. God, I… this is a big deal, Ben, it's a lot to process, but you're not in trouble." If it were any other man, she'd be furious. At him, of course, not her little boy.

As she began to gently break the embrace, Leia wiped Kylo's tears away. As long as Hux was treating her baby well, and something told her he was, she had no problem with Ben dating him. Han may not be as understanding as she was, though, so she'd keep it under wraps until their son was ready to tell him.

"Look at what he gave me, Mama." The boy murmured, lifting his hand to show off the elegant ring he'd managed to conceal until now, studded with genuine jewels.

Leia nearly gasped at the sight. She didn't have any idea that Mr. Hux was so wealthy, nor that he was so serious. She supposed that despite the steep age difference, she couldn't have asked for a better son in law. "Oh, Ben... I don't know if you're ready for that. You have so much growing up to do."

"I'm not a kid anymore." He insisted, trying his best not to contradict himself by sounding whiny and belligerent.

In some ways, Ben definitely was indeed a child, though Leia had to admit to herself, son wasn't entirely wrong. He was growing up fast and she only felt guilty for not being there to watch it happen.

"Ben, honey… I know." Slowly standing back up, she tugged him gently onto his feet. "I know you're becoming a young adult and you can make your own decisions. And Hux is a good man, your father and I love him like our own. If this is what you want, then you have my support."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Benny."

That couldn't really have gone any better, right? Relieved, Kylo hugged his mother close, his tears dried by now. Everything was going to be just fine, because tomorrow, they'd all gather together as a family, and Hux was more than welcome.

* * *

It was no surprise that Han, a rough around the edges, beer-and-football alpha male, and Leia, a determined, unstoppable female senator who transcended norms every.day, had differing views on gender roles and family dynamics. Seeing that the child was an omega, they'd pretty much raised their son as a girl, as much as Han could help it. Long hair, pretty dresses on special occasions. Taught to be soft and to expect to be protected by stronger men.

While Leia didn't agree with Han's archaic views, somehow Ben always ended up all dolled up in an elegant dress during the holidays. He was old enough to make his own choices about that, he had been for some time.

The teen stood before his bathroom mirror, perfecting his eyeliner and mascara with his cherry red lips open wide. Apparently, he'd learned, he wasn't the only one who just couldn't seem to put on makeup with his mouth closed, it was a shared phenomenon. A cream colored sweaterdress clung to his form, highlighting every curve of his recently developed body. All the while, he had yet to notice his father watching behind him, until Han came up and trapped him in a surprise bear hug.

"Hello, pussycat." The alpha purred, squeezing Ben's itty bitty waist tightly.

"Ugh, Daddy, I'm trying to finish getting ready! And I don't feel good, be careful." Kylo pouted.

Han would say the same thing he always did to excuse his behavior. "I can't help myself around you, babydoll. You're just too cute." He let go of the boy, although reluctantly. "What are you trying to do to me with that red lipstick, sugar pie?"

Ben scoffed playfully and shook his head before setting his makeup with an expensive spray in a little black bottle. "It's not just for you."

Before he could satisfy Han with an explanation to whatever that was supposed to mean, the young omega made his way down the stairs to help his mother in the kitchen.

* * *

Once they had put the finishing touches on everything and the pumpkin pie was in the oven, Kylo set the table. Six places, his own conveniently between his fiance and his father. He didn't know Uncle Luke very well, but it was interesting to discover that his friend Rey was actually his cousin Rey.

Hux would be here any minute now, and he could barely contain his excitement. It had been a few days too long since he'd last seen his lover and he was saving all his affection for him. Leia knew about Hux and Hux knew about Han. The only obstacle they'd have to get around now would be the choice of either continuing their relationship from the boy's father, or exposing it.

The second that the doorbell chimed through the house, Ben all but scurried over to the front door to greet his lover. It was rare to see the boy so giddy given his normally somber disposition, which made it all the more precious.

"Hello there, lassie." Hux greeted in a purr, handing the young omega a bouquet of gorgeous flowers in autumn tones, to which he gladly accepted. "Are your parents home, wee one?" He teased as he stepped inside.

Rolling his eyes, Kylo nodded and lead his fiance into the kitchen, silently requesting Leia's attention.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. Organa. And thank you for having me." He kept an awkward few inches of space between him and the teen, not yet informed that she knew everything.

Ben's mother failed to bite back a smug smirk. "Don't you think the formality is unnecessary, Mr. Hux? I mean, we're family, aren't we?"

The ginger raised a brow, his expression conveying something between surprise and confusion. Before he could speak, he felt Kylo take his hand. In front of his mother. Wait, in front of his mother?

"I told her about us." He admitted, sounding ecstatic despite his hushed tone just in case Han was around. "She knows, Hux. No more sneaking around."

The relief Hux felt in that moment was inexplicable, as though a ten ton weight had been lifted off his shoulders and a liberating warmth embraced him all around. He never imagined this day coming so soon. As the alpha stood in the kitchen doorway, mouth agape, Ben pressed a little peck to his cheek.

"I wish I'd known sooner, because if I'm being honest, we all absolutely adore you." Leia pinched Hux's cheeks and stood on her tip toes to give her son in law a big smooch on the forehead, as Ben giggled and held him by the arm.

The redhead wasn't used to all this affection coming at him at once from all corners, but he was glad to be welcomed into the family so warmly. By one parent, at least. "It takes a brilliant mother to raise a boy as sweet as my Kylo." He added, returning the teen's chaste little kiss.

"I think we should wait to tell my Daddy." The raven haired boy then whispered. As far as Han knew, he was his alpha in all senses of the word, and he may not take kindly to another man stealing what was his. "It might be better if you have your own talk with him. Because of the stuff." He suggested, not wanting to be caught in the crossfires of some alpha pissing contest.

Hux nodded silently, he couldn't agree more. For Ben's own safety, he would have to have a private, adult conversation with the other man. He wouldn't even mind sharing the omega with his father, as long as Han wasn't opposed to their engagement.

* * *

When Rey and Luke arrived, Ben smiled shyly at his uncle and greeted his cousin with a hug. She knew about the relationship before his mother, and he could only hope she could keep her mouth shut. Hux didn't like his young love telling other kids at school about him, it was too easy for word to get out.

"So I guess it's kinda cool that my dad turned out to be your mom's brother." The girl, an obvious beta, attempted small talk, which wasn't exactly Ben's forte. She'd only known of her father's existence for a few years after spending most of her life in the foster care system, and Luke decided that this year, he would bring her to spend the holidays with what was left of his own family.

"I never knew I had a cousin, you're not bad, I guess." Kylo replied, though there was no humor in his tone. Rey was nice enough, but he found her a little below his station, they had nothing to really talk about, the way he saw it.

Slightly dumbfounded by Ben's strange attitude, Rey remained rather quiet as she was acquainted with her aunt and uncle for the first time. Han and Leia welcomed the girl with open arms, finding her friendly, optimistic disposition charming, and rather different from their son's own.

Hux felt even more out of place here than she did. He'd met Leia's twin brother Luke on one occasion, and had virtually no opinion of him, positive or negative. Was he here as Ben's boyfriend, or as a family friend, neighbor, and political colleague of Leia's? The Irishman stood in between the kitchen and living room, trying to blend in, until the girl he rightly assumed to be Ben's cousin approached him.

It was only then that Rey remembered the details of what Kylo had told her the other day. Red hair, sexy accent. Was this guy her cousin's much older companion, joining the Solos for Thanksgiving dinner? Could this family get any weirder?

"Hi, I'm Rey, I'm Luke's daughter. And you are?"

What a loaded question. Hux nervously reached out to shake the girl's hand, retracting when he noticed Kylo glaring at him for touching anyone else.

"Eh, just call me Hux. I'm only here for the food, I don't know these people." He joked, peering around the room. Han was caught up in conversation with his brother in law, and Ben and Leia were still fussing over the table, wanting everything to be perfect this time around.

Rey gave a small laugh and sighed a bit, looking down. "Yeah, me neither. They're really nice and this house is just...wow. But my cousin is kind of a weirdo." She looked over at Ben helping his mother. He always acted like he was more mature than everyone, so spoiled and full of himself, yet a loner. Not like the son of her aunt and uncle, even if they'd just met. And she wasn't the type to judge people for their appearance, but that dress wasn't exactly appropriate for a family gathering. What was his deal?

Hux would be offended on his omega's behalf, only if he didn't know exactly what Rey was talking about. Kylo could be a lot to handle, moody and demanding, though ultimately, deep below all that, the sweetest boy on earth. "Oh, he's a good kid. He might seem like that on the outside but that's just a front. He's an angel." He wasn't really minding his tongue as he gazed lovingly towards the teen, looking so grown up with his red lips and revealing dress.

She furrowed a brow at the man, putting two and two together. "So you're, like, his boyfriend? Ew." Her tone was playful, though she was truly surprised. Ben wasn't kidding about being engaged to an older dude.

"I am in fact his fiance. And not a word to your uncle, young lady." Hux winked.

* * *

Finally, it came time for everyone to gather at the table. Since this was the first time they were all coming together to celebrate, Leia the type to give a big sentimental speech about family and togetherness, but for Han's sake, she would forego it.

Ben was in charge of serving everyone, and though it may seem insignificant in the grand scheme of things, he was strongly conflicted as to whether to make Hux or Han's plate first. Who ate first, his fiance or his father? He didn't want to disrespect either of the alphas. On the one hand, one was a guest. On the other, one owned this house. And both of them owned him. He had to choose.

Piling a dinner plate high with turkey, potatoes, gravy and various side dishes that he and Leia had prepared, the omega placed it down in front of his father, knowing Hux would understand.

"Thank you, baby." The man snuck his hand under the table to grope his son's round ass, and Kylo only grinned sweetly as he continued.

Their guest got his next, though he managed to refrain from fondling the boy for now. "Thank you, Kylo. And you, Leia. It looks amazing."

It wasn't until everyone was served that the teen took his seat between the two alphas, and made himself a small plate without meat. He was normally the center of attention at holiday dinners, though with so much happening right now, he was almost relieved not to be. Instead, his parents doted over their niece, with Hux pretending to listen and occasionally making a comment. Luke chatted with his sister, making sure to include his daughter in conversation. The only people who didn't speak to each other were Han, Ben, and Hux, the latter of the three too nervous to say the wrong thing to his love's father.

That is, until an awkward slip up found the men at odds.

"Daddy, can you please pass the salt?" Kylo peeped up in a sweet voice, causing both alphas to simultaneously reach out for the shaker, their eyes meeting as their hands did.

Rey and Leia stared at each other, practically having to stab themselves in the leg with a fork to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Luke blinked, glancing over at his sister with an eyebrow raised. He didn't know quite what was going on or who the other man was, but that had to be embarrassing.

And Ben's face, his beautiful, expressive face, flushed a deep red, nearly as dark as his lipstick.

His palms sweaty, Hux swallowed thickly as Han stared daggers at him. He thought for sure Mr. Solo was going to drag him by the collar and grant him a painful death before dropping him in a ditch in the backyard.

Instead, Han cleared his throat. He had to be mature, for once. Standing up from the table, he gave his wife a knowing look. "Let's you and me have a talk, Son."

* * *

As the man of the house and his guest stepped out into the garage for a conversation, Han was not the fuming, foaming at the mouth image of rage that Hux expected him to be. His silence was somehow more terrifying.

"First of all, Mr. Hux, know how lucky you are that I'm not demanding you explain why you would answer when my baby boy says 'Daddy'. We're both alphas here."

"Yes Sir." The Irishman nodded frantically in agreement.

"More importantly, know that if you ever hurt my Ben, you are in for a living hell. You'll wish you had never been born."

"Mr. Solo, I would never, I love - "

"I'm not finished, kid. Now surprisingly, I'm alright with this. With you…dating my son. You're a decent man, I know it, Leia knows it, and that boy of mine just loves you to death." Han smirked at the very thought of his precious baby. "He's a little vixen, a lot to handle. Which brings me to my next point."

The younger alpha knew he might have to compromise with Kylo's father. He didn't want any trouble or competition. Neither did Han.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he's got a pussy like a fox trap and he knows it. If you're not the sharing kind, Hux, I respect you enough to step off and let you have him."

The redhead scoffed and chuckled. He was glad he and Han had something to bond over, nevermind how disgusting. "Nasty fucker. I bet you weren't too gentle with him, were you?"

Han was proud to admit that he was not. Not at all. "Hell no, he made me feel like I was his age again. Split that ass in two and busted in him, he took it like a whore."

"I don't need the details, Han. I'm willing to have a gentleman's agreement so long as you know my intention."

"Intention? Better be a good one."

His hands in his pockets, Hux bit his lip. "Have you not seen that ring on his darling little finger? I'm marrying him. Eventually. I know he's young, but we're in love."

The boy's father was taken aback, though not entirely in a bad way. He had noticed the ring, and while he knew a thing or two about luxury goods, being a salesman himself, he didn't think much of it. Must have been a birthday present, he assumed. "Well I've gotta say I'm jealous, kid knows how to please a man. They say you can't turn a whore into a housewife, but Ben's both. Good shape, too, for...you know. Eventually."

Exhaling deeply, the ginger haired man avoided eye contact with Han. "Yeah." 

* * *

When the two returned from outside and rejoined the dinner table, Kylo and the guests were nowhere to be found. Leia was awfully embarrassed on both her husband and guest's behalf for nearly ruining Thanksgiving for her brother, whom she rarely got the opportunity to see, and her niece. This had to be a terrible first impression for the poor girl who already wasn't too keen on her 'weird cousin'.

She scowled at Han and even a bit at Hux. "Your son is in the living room crying, Daddy." She remarked sarcastically, leaning back in her chair, alone at the table since Luke and Rey had since got up to comfort Ben.

"Mrs. Organa, I'm terribly so-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Hux. There's nothing to apologize for. I should have told my husband after Ben told me. How'd he take it?"

"Leia, it's fine." Han huffed. His wife was right, he would have rather learned it from her, but this was no time to argue. "Honestly. The boy's grown, it's not our decision to make. Hux is the only man I trust to treat out baby right."

"I'm glad we can finally agree on something. Now go, our baby needs you." Leia began to clean up the table, since no one was interested in eating, apparently. Her tone conveyed how pissed she was, and while she had the right to be, she was also oddly relieved. Han didn't explode like she predicted he might, and Hux was ever the polite fellow. She really mostly felt bad for letting Luke and Rey see this.

Kylo was more ashamed than anyone for provoking the situation in the first place. If he had simply used a different word, none of it would have happened. His estranged uncle and cousin wouldn't be drying his tears right now instead of enjoying dinner as a family. And his father wouldn't know about the secret he'd been keeping for months now.

Excusing the other two so that they could keep Leia company - that, or get the hell away from these crazy people, Han and Hux sat down on either side of the young omega. Kylo wept silently with his face hidden in his hands. The double life that he'd made for himself was all crashing in around him, and he could hardly even imagine what might happen if his mother were to find out about what he and his father did.

"Kylo, mavourneen." Hux murmured softly, wrapping both arms around the boy and pressing a kiss to his silken black curls. "Your father and I had a talk."

Han took Ben's hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles, taking in the sight of the ring Hux had given him. All he could think was that the man really loved his son, and as much as he wanted to be the protective father, he had to let him.

"I want you to know I'm not mad, sweetheart. You're a big boy now and Daddy supports whatever you want to do. I'm so proud of you for becoming the little beauty you are, Kylo."

Sniffling, the teen looked up, turning his head towards each of the alphas who surrounded him. He didn't know what he was so scared of. Damn mood swings.

"I love you, Papa. And you, Hux. So so much." He cried, hiccuping between words. "But I like, don't want you interfering with each other. Please. It's weird."

Han couldn't blame the boy, this may be slightly uncomfortable considering they both knew him carnally. Without a word, he slipped away to give his son some much needed privacy with his fiance. 

* * *

Once they were left alone, the Irishman kissed the young omega deeply on the lips, not minding the transfer of Kylo's makeup onto his own.

"See, baby. See? Everything's okay." He reassured. "Your parents are happy for us, darling."

"It would almost be easier if my parents were mad." Ben whimpered, clinging to the redhead. He almost couldn't believe everyone was getting along so well. "Like, if they hated you, we could just run away."

And thus, Hux was reminded that his love was very much a dramatic teenager. "Hush, Kylo, that's nonsense. This is the best case scenario, for everyone."

"But it's not about everyone! It's about us!" He retorted defensively, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Oh, my sweet thing. You're so young." Sighing, Hux kissed the boy's forehead and simply held him until he tired himself out. Only Ben Solo would cry about everything working out for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the organa-solo-hux family clusterfuck receives some big news. long, important chapter <3 enjoy!

During this time of year, something was perpetually going around. Whether it be in schools, workplaces, or entire neighborhoods, wherever there were people, there was sickness. Though if this year's virus seemed to graciously skip Han and Leia, was it merely coincidence that their son fell so ill? They must have just had stronger immune systems, right? Wrong. Ben didn't have the flu at all.

There was something in the water a few weeks ago, so to speak, and it had the poor boy feeling faint, unable to keep any food down. And he had the strangest pains in his stomach, kind of like how he'd heard menstrual cramps described. Never once did his activities with Hux, or his father for that matter, cross his naïve little mind. Perhaps because they'd become almost a daily occurrence.

Three weeks after his birthday, December 10th, and the teen was counting down the days until Winter break. Sure, it was finals week, though he never really took school seriously. Writing came easy to him, and though he procrastinated more often than not, he could churn out essays like nobody's business. It was mathematics which he struggled with. Numbers just didn't make sense, when he looked at an equation, his brain went haywire. Normally it didn't stress him out, he just took a half assed guess and scribbled it down and got a bad grade. But his mood swings had been something awful lately, and in his frustration, Kylo excused himself from class to have a good cry in the men's room.

Something so trivial left him feeling completely helpless. He just couldn't deal with it today. Luckily, he had the world's greatest fiance, who was always only a call away. Hux always picked up, no matter what, that was just who he is.

"Good afternoon, my darling." The Irishman greeted.

Kylo wasn't as composed. "I don't know what's happening to me." He sobbed, sitting on the cold floor, curled up against the wall.

"Oh, Kylo, what's the matter? What's got my boy all worked up?" He'd been asking that a lot lately.

"N-Nothing." He sniffled. It was a true.

"It's got to be something, love. You know you can tell me anything." His co-workers must have thought he had a sick kid at home or something. Not exactly.

"I just don't feel good and I'm s-stupid and I can't do anything right!"

It pained Hux to hear Ben speak about himself in this way. "Oh, honey, no, that's not true. You're brilliant. Listen, I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but I can't leave work right now. Do you think you can hold out for a bit longer, and I'll pick you up after school?"

Kylo certainly didn't want to go back to geometry class. But the soothing tone in which his lover spoke made him realize he was overreacting. "N-No. Maybe. My mom made me go in today even though I'm sick."

"Aw, Kylo, that's no good is it? But that's Leia for you, and I know it's finals week. Just hang in there, I know you can do it. Now I've got to go, people are starting to ask questions." He chuckled nervously. "I love you, sweetness. Bye now."

The teen had just barely heard the ending over his dry heaving, and the dial tone beeped before he could reply. "N-No, wait," He cried in a broken voice, clutching his churning stomach. "Fuck."

He barely made it to a stall in time to puke. He'd already thrown up twice this morning, and his mother still made him attend school despite the fact. He really couldn't hold out, he desperately needed to lay down and rest. His hands shaking, Ben picked up his phone again. Han was at work too at this time, but he owned the place, things were different.

It took a few tries, but on the second ring of the third call, Han answered. Ben had been acting stranger than usual lately and he was concerned.

"Hey, dollface, what's going on?"

"Hi Papa." The teen whimpered, wiping his face with a rough paper towel. "I don't feel good, I think I'm getting sick."

Glancing down at his watch, Han sighed. His sweet baby boy came before everything, honestly. But he had a customer coming in today that he just couldn't miss, couldn't reschedule. Any other time he would go to the ends of the earth for his son, just today was not the day. "Oh, my poor baby. Daddy's sorry, little one. But I can't come get you right now, sweetie. I have a big day at work."

Ben was on the verge of bursting into tears again. He understood, though it wouldn't change the fact that he was sick and needed to go home. "S'okay." He mumbled. There was barely two hours left of school, it was only a matter of deciding to stick it out, or walk twenty minutes home in the snow. Neither sounded all too appealing. " I guess Hux is going to pick me up after school. Thanks Papa. Love you."

"Alright, princess sweetcheeks. I'll see you later. Love you too."

Both Han and Hux genuinely felt terrible for not being able to drop everything and take care of Kylo, luck was simply not in their favor today. Drying his eyes, the young omega trudged on to his second to last period class. Even if he felt he couldn't handle it, he had no other choice.

* * *

 

By the time the final bell rang, dismissing students from the last class of the day, Kylo was feeling awfully queasy again, and now dizzy. He barely made it down the frosted front steps to see his ever so dutiful boyfriend waiting across the street. As the boy stumbled into the passenger seat, Hux frowned sympathetically.

"Poor darling, not feeling well, are we?"

Weakly shaking his head, Kylo slumped down, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. He was terribly warm to the touch, not enough to raise particular concern, but so much that he was without a doubt, ill. "No, I just wanna sleep." He whined.

The Irishman gently pat the teen's tummy. "Let's get you in bed, little one. You need a good cuddle."

"But I don't want you to get sick." He then pouted, to which Hux sighed. He wasn't so sure this was contagious.

"Ben, honey, are your parents sick?" He enquired after a pause.

"Um, no." He murmured, too out of it to consider what the alpha may be referring to.

"Right. I don't think you're going to get me sick either, mavourneen. We're going to get you some medicine, okay?"

The drugstore was right down the road, conveniently about halfway between the school and his house. Hux instructed Kylo to stay in the vehicle whilst he popped in quickly, after covering the teen with a blanket he kept in the glove compartment.

He felt a strange combination of anxiety and excitement, of both dread and joy, as he stepped into the pharmacy. Never before in his life did he have to ask which cough syrup, fever reducer or nausea medication was safe for a pregnant omega. Well, potentially pregnant. And he hoped to God that no one recognized him as he studied the home pregnancy tests on the shelf. There were several choices, too many. He went with the one he'd seen the most advertisements for and figured it was popular for it's accuracy.

After a few minutes, he returned to his car to find Ben fast asleep, his pretty lips parted and his long eyelashes pressed to his cheeks. "You're angelic." The alpha whispered, setting the plastic bag in his lap as he pulled out of the small parking lot, continuing on home.

He couldn't even count the number of times he carried an exhausted napping Kylo out of the car into the house, his childish habits were certainty adorable. When he was sat down in an armchair, he stirred awake with a sniffle and tugged the blanket tighter around him.

"Kylo, sweetie." The redhead began, kneeling down in front of the boy. He didn't want to stress him out while he wasn't feeling well. "Do you want some medicine?"

The young omega reached out for his fiance's hand, clasping it desperately. "My belly hurts so bad." He felt as if his insides were churning.

"I know, honey, I know." Hux pressed a kiss to Ben's soft knuckles. "Do you want to find out why?"

At this, the boy's brown eyes fluttered wide open, and he stared at the ginger haired man in front of him, then down to his own stomach, then back to Hux. He didn't have the energy to cry anymore.

There wasn't much more to say. Grabbing the bag in one hand, the alpha guided Kylo onto his feet and led him upstairs to the bathroom, where he handed the little pink rectangular box to the teen. "Do you know how to use this, darling?"

Shocked and scared, Ben nearly slapped the box from Hux's hand upon realizing what it was. "No!" He cried almost defensively, his pale face flushed red.

Taking a deep breath, Hux closed the door and began helping his young love out of his tight black jeans, tugging down his black cotton briefs. He hadn't seen him naked before outside of a sexual context, so the gesture was oddly intimate. The omega was a work of art meant to be admired, even when standing half clothed and horrified beside the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Kylo whimpered, his deep voice broken, clutching the plastic wrapped box in his sweaty little hand.

Hux's brilliant green eyes flickered up from the teen's lower half to meet those chocolate brown orbs of his, always so expressive. Well, he was enjoying the boy's beauty, as was apparent. But he knew what Kylo meant.

"Well darling, you have to, err, pee on it. On the test. Or pee into a cup and place the test in it. Then it'll say whether or not you have a baby in your belly." The older man explained as tenderly as possible.

"I'm not a child, I can fucking read the directions." He choked out, tearing the box open. This was a serious matter and he did not appreciate being talked down to. His attitude was only due to a hormonal mood swing. "Are you going to watch me piss, you pervert?"

"Oh, Kylo... I just want to be here when...if...you find out you're going to be a Mommy." Hux attempted to calm the boy, who only huffed in response as he grabbed a little paper cup from the sink and proceeded to empty his bladder into it. He was too upset and sick and fuzzy headed to really comprehend what was really going on, how big of a moment this was.

Unwrapping one of the two sticks in the box, Kylo carefully placed it into the specimen, and the room fell silent.

* * *

 

It didn't take the full fifteen minutes for a little pink plus sign to appear, clear as day, revealing the results.

His heart pounding like a hammer, as he was unable to see from where he stood behind Ben, Hux rubbed his shoulder, mostly to comfort himself. "What's it say?" He gulped.

Biting his lip, the omega studied the test for a brief moment before passing it to the older man. "D-Does that mean I'm pregnant?"

The alpha glanced down for a split second. There was no doubt about it, the test came out positive, Kylo was knocked up. He nodded, dropping the plastic stick to the floor and hugging the boy close.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Ben melted into Hux's arms and sobbed. Thoughts flooded his mind of how angry his mother would be, what people at school would think. Of how young he was. The only thing he was completely and totally sure of was that he was keeping this baby, no matter what.

"Oh my God." He panted, his entire body heaving and shaking as he buried himself in the warmth of his fiance's chest. "I'm…pregnant. I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant."

Holding back happy tears, Hux cupped Kylo's tear stained face and brought him in for a sweet, gentle kiss. "Yes, mavourneen. You're going to have a beautiful little baby." Falling onto his knees, the Irishman began peppering kisses all over the raven haired boy's clothed, flat stomach, nuzzling him, fondling the birthing hips the omega had been genetically blessed with.

"What are we gonna do?" The teen panicked, gripping his fiance's hair as he trailed kisses down his abdomen. "D-Daddy might be fine with it but Mama... She's going to kill me." He wasn't stupid, he knew this was bound to happen someday, he just wasn't prepared to deal with the repercussions.

The alpha sighed. They would have to break the news to Leia as soon as possible, and something told him she was going to rip his head off. And for no reason other than she wanted her son to defy stereotypes and gender roles perpetrated on his alignment. While she took the news of their relationship better than anyone expected, teen pregnancy was life changing. Now, Hux was prone to tunnel vision, his sweet little Ben had him hypnotized, but the way he saw it, this baby was a blessing.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure she'll be happy for us, if not now, in due time." He cooed, carefully leaning his head against Kylo's soft belly.

Having known Leia for the entirety of his life, it wasn't easy to comfort the young omega on the subject. "Sh-She's gonna m-make me..." He cowered.

The Irishman nearly gasped. He didn't want to consider that even as a possibility. Not for a nanosecond. "Dear God in Heaven, Ben Solo, don't you dare say that. She can't make you do anything of the sort."

"But I'm a minor!"

"Darling, I'm a lawyer. I'm telling you, you and our baby are safe, okay?" He assured the boy again. "Stress isn't good for the little one, my love. Let's lie down and not think about your mother."

Whining unintelligibly, Kylo released his hold on Hux's copper locks, allowing the man to stand and scoop him up into his arms as he so often did. "We have to tell her. You do it." He murmured.

The older man frowned. It was true, but it could wait till tomorrow. "Ben, no talk of that." He stated firmly. "And you're going to have to be a big boy for me and tell her yourself. I can be there to support you, as long as it comes from your pretty mouth."

"Yes Daddy." The teen finally complied with a pout and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

* * *

 

Tonight was the first since before Ben's birthday that the two shared a bed and didn't make love. The expectant young man wasn't in the mood for physical intimacy, and rightly so. He could hardly keep from vomiting as he lay curled up beside the alpha, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

In turn, Hux couldn't bring himself to close his eyes when his fiance was in such discomfort right in front of him. "Kylo, baby." He soothed in a calming voice. This first trimester was going to be rough. "What do you need, honey?" He'd already given him the maximum dose of nausea relief and fever reducer.

Kicking the blankets off of his overheating body, the black haired boy squirmed and burrowed himself deeper in Hux's arms instead. "I want to be free of this pain." He whined dramatically, voice muffled by the redhead's chest.

All he could do was sigh and lightly stroke the omega's silken locks to distract him. "I know it hurts, darling. But it'll be over soon. These awful cramps normally go away after a couple months."

"Months?!" He nearly shrieked, staring up at the older man. This was something awful, due to his circumstances as a very young male. His first pregnancy would be no picnic, no matter how fertile he was. "Y-You told me I was meant to have babies, why does it hurt so bad?"

"Not everything is personal, Ben." Hux tried not to sound sharp. "Everyone who's ever been pregnant has experienced this, you'll be okay, my love. Our itty bitty, teensy tiny little baby is just making him or herself at home, yeah? Moving some furniture." That was one way to put it.

Kylo had listened just barely enough in health class to know that around this time, three weeks after conception, a baby was merely the size of an apple seed. The boy grumbled inaudibly in response and forced himself to shut his eyes, knowing if he said anything further he'd likely stress himself out. It was time to rest now, and he couldn't give something the size of an apple seed that much control.

But what about three apple seeds?

* * *

 

Early the next morning, poor little Kylo knelt on the cold bathroom floor, gripping the porcelain bowl and heaving repeatedly as his alpha snoozed peacefully in the next room. How the horrid sounds he produced didn't interrupt Hux's slumber, he hadn't the slightest, but once that man stirred awake, he was in for it. The dread of breaking the news to his mother didn't exactly calm the teen's nerves, either. It had to be done today.

When the brunette felt a presence in the doorway behind him, he instantly whipped his head around and stared daggers towards his fiance. "You… I'm going to bite your dick off, you redheaded bitch." He threatened, wiping his mouth on his forearm and staggering as he stood on his feet.

Cocking an eyebrow, the ginger peered down at the pathetic sight. If Ben was going to use that attitude with him, he'd treat him accordingly. "I'm going to give you one more chance to behave, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll bend you over my knees and spank you like a little brat." While being careful of his belly, of course.

"That's hardly a punishment." Ben huffed as he shuffled out of the bathroom, past Hux, and down the stairs. While the Irishman got dressed and ready for his day, the young omega crammed handfuls of dry cereal into his mouth. He had to eat something, even if he was under the weather. No way in hell was he attending school today. But they'd have to leave pretty early to catch Leia before she went to work.

"Come on!" He hollered up the stairs in frustration, just before his fiance emerged, freshly shaved and dressed just a hint nicer than usual.

"You are a devil child." Hux chuckled in disbelief. "Forgive me for wanting to look half decent while we tell Senator Organa she's going to be a grandmother."

Without bothering to change out of his pajamas, a strangely belligerent Kylo practically dragged the older man outside and shoved him into the car. The five minute drive seemed like an eternity when neither party would speak to one another until they approached the cardinal red door of the Organa-Solo's house.

The hesitation surrounding them could have been smelled from a mile away. "S-So what are we supposed to say?" Ben seemed so small and scared, after his little hissy fit.

Shaking his head, Hux stared down at his feet. For the first time in their relationship, he felt he couldn't guide his omega. He didn't have an answer, he'd obviously never been faced with this challenge. But he couldn't come off as a coward when his beloved needed him the most. "I don't know."

Kylo would have broken down in tears if he weren't mortified into stiffness. With a deep breath, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Hux's mind told him he shouldn't be here, but his instincts forced him to follow.

* * *

 

"Mama?" The teenager greeted, more of an inquisition, or announcement.

Leia turned around to see her son and his boyfriend, standing in the foyer. "Ben, sweetie? Isn't Hux bringing you to school?"

Swallowing thickly, he entered the house, hand in hand with the redhead. "Sit down, Mama. We... have something to tell you." And they needn't clarify.

When the loving mother had first heard of her little boy's engagement to a much older man, she accepted it, though scrupulously. Then, the more she pondered it, the clearer it became, the more she disapproved. The alpha's actions repulsed her. And this, this was a bridge too fucking far.

The woman's jaw dropped open, and she averted her eyes. Even looking at the couple was unbearable. Hux, in particular, she was too infuriated with the man that she refused to acknowledge his presence. This was between her and Ben. "Oh." She muttered in a shrill, strained voice. "My. God. Oh, my God, Ben Solo."

"Mommy?"

"Ben, just… No. No." In an incredibly rare display of anger, Leia slammed her briefcase down on the sofa.

"But Mama, I-I'm…"

"How the fuck did I ever let this happen? How did I not see this coming?" By now, she was more yelling at herself.

Kylo had never seen his mother so heated before, she was always so collected. A mess of hormones and emotions, the teen once again began to cry, wheezing and sobbing and holding onto his stomach. Much like last night, all Hux could do to ease his plight was hold him.

In the loss of any remaining patience, Leia possessed but an ounce of sympathy. Fading, yes, though a smidge. She knew shouldn't get so angry at a terrified, pregnant teen.

"Ben, you are _too young_ to have a baby. It was wrong of me to explode like that, I admit. You're just...you...do you know how hard it is to be a parent? And at your age? With a 34 year old man? Fuck, Ben. This can't be happening. I can't let this happen."

"B-But Mama, I'm keeping it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kylo breaks the news to han. a bit shorter chapter, plentiful smut ahead... uh oh >;)

Leia had never been in more of a quandary. For her entire life, she'd fought for the rights of women and omegas to control their own bodies. And then, after all these years, her own son breaks the news. Her rational mind said he was too young to make these life altering decisions. But the louder voice in her heart admitted, though reluctantly, it was his choice.

"Oh, Ben." She sighed heavily, reaching out to hug the boy, who accepted despite all the things his mother had just yelled at him and the father of his unborn children. "That's your choice, sweetie, it's hard for me to process but I'll be okay. We're all going to be okay." She was less than delighted with Hux for causing this all in the first place, but scolding him would be of no use.

"You better provide for this baby." She then added, glaring towards the Irishman over her shoulder. "It's your responsibility, Mr. Hux, after you were so irresponsible. Grandma and grandpa don't want any part of it."

A little insulted, Hux raised an eyebrow. No one here was wanting for anything. Han and Leia were loaded, that was no secret, but he made decent money too. "Of course, Mrs. Organa. I know we're not seeing this eye to eye, but I'm overjoyed to be a father."

"My son is too young to have your baby." She muttered again under her breath.

The tense air of hostility compelled Ben to pick a side, and he'd go with Hux, no questions asked. "I guess I should get ready to go to school." The teen added, now clinging to his fiance's arm. The alpha gently tousled his black curls and led him upstairs without looking back.

Leia wasn't finished. "You just wait till your father gets home, Ben. You're going to have to tell him, he does not want to hear this from me."

* * *

 

Huffing softly, Kylo stripped out of his pajamas as Hux stood waiting and watching. "My Daddy is going to be fine with this. At least more than she is. I can't believe my own mother would want me to...k-k..." He stuttered, unable to say such a thing.

"Shh, baby." Hux hushed. "You're right. Your father will be so happy to see his little one become a Mommy."

Ben shivered at the very thought of Han's touch on his pregnant body. So rough and yet so tender, weathered hands manhandling his nubile figure. "Mm, he's going to fuck me like a queen tonight after he finds out I'm knocked up."

"Well don't tease me, love." The redheaded man purred. He knew this wasn't the time nor place, but couldn't resist pinning Kylo down onto his twin bed. "That means I get to fuck you right now, you dirty little slut."

At first, the boy hesitated, only before he heard the front door slam shut. What Leia didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Giggling, he rolled over onto his back and licked his lips. "Are you gonna send me to school all sore and full of cum?" He really didn't want to attend today, but if he had to, that's the only way in which he'd do it.

Nodding his head with a devious grin, Hux stroked himself through his khaki trousers. It didn't take much from Ben to turn him on, the kid was a fucking minx. "You're such a naughty little whore, you sound like you'd enjoy that." He breathed, freeing his cock from his boxers and holding his palm to Kylo's mouth. "Spit."

Eager to follow instruction, the teen coated the ginger's hand in saliva to ease in their lovemaking. He wondered how on earth he was still so tight when both his fiance and his father had their way with him as they saw fit.

"Good boy, baby. Deep breath." His aching manhood lubricated with the omega's plentiful spit, the alpha mounted him in the missionary position, their legs tangled together.

The initial burning sensation soon melted into a warmth which pooled in the boy's belly and enveloped his entire body. He'd learned to enjoy nothing more. He even forgot they were in his childhood bedroom.

The recent news compelled the older man to take it easy on Kylo, to make love to him gently and focus on his pleasure, but the surrounding circumstances just made him want to ravage him completely.

"Does it hurt, darling?" He asked softly for permission to go faster.

Ben gave a little shake of his head. He wasn't in pain, he was unbelievably full, stretched to his breaking point, but he couldn't possibly feel any better. "Oh, Hux...alpha." He moaned out, his face contorted as if he could barely think enough to speak. "So fucking big." The pretty young thing was practically paralyzed, his insides didn't clench and release around his lover's intruding cock, only swallowed him up into the heat.

Thrusting deep into the brunette's ass, Hux used one hand to ever so lightly fondle the boy's front, his little omega parts swollen red and jiggling every time his body was pounded into. It made Kylo see stars, it was almost cruel to do so when they were just getting started. Which gave the Irishman a curious idea.

"Don't you dare cum unless I say to." He growled.

Squeaking in protest, Kylo reached down to touch himself, his hand instantly swatted away and pinned behind his head of ebony curls.

Hux chuckled at the teen's reaction and thumbed the head of his tiny cock while their hips rocked together. He could go for hours, just jacking himself off in Ben's hot little asshole, since he didn't seem to be contributing much. "You've been so filthy, uncontrollable, it's disgusting. If only your little dick weren't so cute." He teased.

In his typical pillow princess manner, the omega only blinked up at the man on top of him, as if challenging him to fuck him harder. He couldn't show that he was about to give out.

"You don't have much to say about that, do you? So dumb, so pretty." Tightening his grip on Kylo's member, Hux pulled out slowly before forcing the younger's hips up with one hand and aligning himself again.

He whined at the loss, his hungry, needy little hole puckering again. "Please, Daddy."

As much fun as it was to torture the poor thing, Hux couldn't deny him. In one quick movement, he shoved his way back into the boy's irresistibly tight cunt, filling him to the hilt. "Fucking slut. Is that all you want, to get fucked with my big cock? You're so nasty, little one."

Kylo's exasperated scream drowned out Hux's dirty words, and he dug his fingernails into his shoulders, breaking the skin and simultaneously, the rule his fiance had set in place. "I know." He murmured, his tummy twisting as his little prick burst with cum, leaving a sticky mess between their legs.

The older man frowned sternly down at the shameless teen, pulling out once again, agonizingly slowly. "You are such a bad, bad boy. Look what you've done, Ben."

Unsure if this was all play or not, Kylo cowered underneath the alpha, gasping loudly as he was flipped over and a hand came down, striking him across the bottom.

Of course it was only play, even if Hux had, wrongly, forgot to mention it and obtain direct consent. But he couldn't be bothered to now, smacking the young omega's perky backside over and over again until red marks in the shape of his hands appeared.

The raven haired boy sobbed, grasping at his pillow and wiggling his bum to encourage his fiance. Hux had said something about spanking him earlier, perhaps he felt subconsciously motivated to misbehave, if this would be the punishment.

"You won't be getting Daddy's cum in your pussy now, darling." Hux pressed one hand against Ben's thick thigh, holding him down as he continued slapping his plump, round behind. So shapely and curvy, he could hardly keep himself from cumming. But he had more control than the teen did.

"Please, Daddy." Kylo resorted to begging, feeling his lover rutting between the stinging cheeks of his bum just to tease him. It was almost cold, that throbbing cock rock hard against his soft, abused flesh.

With an amused smile, the ginger shook his head. "While I'm impressed by your attempt to be rewarded for bad behavior, I'm afraid I just can't, my dear."

His pleading going ignored, the teen had no choice but to lay there until the alpha finished, wincing in surprise as cum splattered against the cleft of his rear, dripping down his legs.

"You're so mean." Ben cried weakly, panting softly as he lifted his head to see Hux getting himself dressed, acting as if he hadn't just deprived a horny, pregnant omega of a thorough mating.

"Mm, am I?" The redhead chuckled, leaning down to kiss those luscious lips. "Only when you're being a brat. Good luck with your father tonight, little Mama."

With that, Hux was off to his office. He was already ten minutes late to work and would have some explaining to do. Kylo, on the other hand, was left a pathetic, whimpering mess, covered in seed, too tired to even make himself decent before he dozed off, snoring rather adorably.

At least he wouldn't have to go to school today. And Han would have plenty to discover when he returned home.

* * *

The sound of the front door unlocking downstairs interrupted Kylo from his hours-long nap, striking terror into him as he instantly jolted out of bed to pull on some clothing. He had no idea what time it was, and thus, it could have been either one of his parents.

"Benny?" Han's voice called, causing the teen to breathe a sigh of relief. "You home, babe?"

"Yes, Daddy." He replied quietly, so it could be heard just barely as he shuffled down the staircase, shrouded in a blanket.

"Aw, baby." The alpha frowned sympathetically. His son didn't look all too vivacious. "I'm sorry about earlier, honey, I just had a big sale today. Daddy's gotta make money for his princess."

"It's fine, Daddy." Kylo dismissed, going over to give his father a big hug and kiss, which the man returned as he lifted the boy into his arms.

Han caressed the teen's wavy black locks, kissing his forehead. "You're warm, Benny. Did you take any medicine?"

Only slightly nervous, the young omega nodded. "Yes, Daddy. But I'm not sick." He looked into the older man's eyes with intent, unable to bite back his smile. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Daddy. I'm having Hux's baby."

As everyone had predicted, Han took the news better than Leia did. With some feigned anxiety, but all around, more accepting. This was bound to happen someday, he knew it from the day his pretty baby presented as an omega that men wouldn't be able to keep their hands off him.

"That's big news, Kylo." At first, Han gave a dry laugh. It wasn't as if he was surprised. "What does your mother think about all this?" He could only imagine his wife's disapproval.

With a pout, Ben climbed down from his father's arms and took a seat on the sofa. "I don't want to talk about that, Papa. It's not up to her. I am _having_ this baby" He rested a hand on his stomach and stared down at the floor, before Han came beside him and placed his own on top of it.

"I know, sweetie. I'm so proud of you for being such a big boy, Benny. You've really grown up into a beautiful young man. I couldn't have asked for a better son, and this little baby… Well, they're going to have an amazing Mama. You were made for this, sweetie. And Daddy's here for you." For a split second, he felt a tinge of guilt. It was a possibility, though a small one, that this was his doing. Partially. Maybe just a tiny little bit responsible for getting his own teenage son pregnant. Say, 1/3 of the way.

Kylo sniffled, but didn't cry, and buried his face in the comforting warmth of Han's chest. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, cupcake. Really." The older man snuggled him close, rocking him as he did when he was a child. Only now, he let his hands wander all over the work of art that was Ben's mature body, touching his baby boy without a hint of hesitation. It was instinct, he'd tell himself in defense. And he took Hux's side too. Both of them knew all too well they shouldn't knock up a 16 year old. "Beautiful, sexy little Mommy. Now why don't you show me how you got this way?"

Far past groomed, Kylo giggled at the feeling of his father's fingers on his wide hips, spreading his legs for whatever Han wanted to do to him. As a digit pressed up at his entrance, the omega moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Before he knew it, Han was inside of Ben, the boy riding him eagerly, grinding his hips down against his lap without a second thought.

"Good kitten." The alpha purred in praise.

In the throes of their unconcealed living room romp, something told Kylo to glance out the window. And he was glad he did, as Leia's car came motoring down the street, approaching the driveway.

"Fuck, Daddy!"

"I know, babydoll."

"N-No, Daddy! Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm kinda sorta back. like i said, life is busy and im going through a rough patch rn, but i'm okay. here's more, finally, after last chapters cliffhanger. hope y'all enjoy, i'm doing my best <3

"Daddy, she's coming, we have to stop!" Kylo squealed, frantically squirming in Han's lap in a desperate attempt to separate their bodies. Heavens be thanked, they weren't stuck yet, but it hurt like hell for both parties when the boy pulled off.

Han failed to comprehend until the last possible second, when Ben yanked himself away. "Ah, shit. Fuck." He muttered, tucking his half hard cock back into his jeans as his son cried in discomfort and frustration. Leia had parked in the garage by now and neared the door.

"Shh, Benny, no tears. Get dressed. Hurry."

Nodding, the omega quickly tugged his soft pajama bottoms back on and wrapped himself in a blanket. That was the closest they'd ever came to being caught, and even still, the entire house reeked of sex.

His pulse racing, Han got up to greet his wife, who instantly frowned, and for many reasons.

"I'm not going to ask why it stinks in here, I don't question anything anymore." Leia sighed heavily as she stepped out of her shoes and hung her coat in the closet. "Has our son told you the news? That he's _pregnant_ , with a 34 year old man's baby? And get this, he wants to keep it." She huffed, hoping Ben was around so he would hear it.

"Leia," Han began, shaking his head and taking the woman into her arms in an attempt to calm her down. "Let's just settle down here."

She nearly elbowed her husband in the side, shoving him away. "Don't you fucking dare. You don't get to do that to me, patronizing alpha bullshit." They never fought. Not out loud. "You know, none of this would have happened to our little boy if you hadn't pushed your archaic 'family values' on him."

"And are you so cold and detached that you can't even be happy about our grandchild, for a second?" The alpha crossed his arms.

"He is 16, Han!" Leia exclaimed. "But I'm sure that doesn't matter to you. You see him just like his fucking boyfriend. Nothing but an incubator. It's twenty-fucking-eighteen."

Cowering in his little corner of the couch, the pregnant teen in question stared over at his parents. All this yelling, all this stress, it was his fault and he'd never felt worse.

"Mama, please stop. Please. Daddy is right." Kylo interjected timidly, his puppy dog eyes begging for sympathy.

Leia laughed and went over to her son, in disbelief that he would take his father's side. Or that Han took his side, really. "First of all, Ben? It smells like you've been fucking in my house. Dear Lord, I never thought I'd have to say that to my son."

His face glowing red in embarrassment, Ben shook his head defensively. Leia loved to complain about his omega scent. "I'm pregnant, Mommy. It might smell like hormones."

Defeated for the most part, though not silenced, the woman knelt down before the teen and gave the fakest, most condescending of smiles. "You must be pretty fucking pregnant, then, Benny. Because this place smells like a brothel."

And he was indeed, incredibly pregnant.

Before Kylo could reply, Han growled angrily. "Are you calling my little princess a whore?" His voice boomed.

"Well no, but if the shoe fits." She smirked, reaching up to ruffle Ben's ebony waves in a sarcastic manner before storming upstairs and locking herself in her and Han's bedroom.

* * *

 

Han was rendered nearly speechless by Leia's needlessly cruel treatment of Ben, during the time he most needed support. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do to get his wife to change her opinion.

"You know it doesn't matter what she thinks, babycakes. Even if she's not happy about it, you're going to have your baby, and I'll love him or her enough for the both of us." He assured Kylo, who sat expressionless with a hand on his flat, soon to grow tummy.

"B-But what am I gonna do?" He cried. The question itself was vague, but Han knew what he meant. It really depended on whether Leia would eventually come around or not, once their son was noticeably pregnant. And how willing he was to let his baby boy go.

Wrapping his arms protectively around his son, the alpha kissed his cheek. "I think you need to talk about that with your fiance, sweetheart."

The young omega nodded in agreement. He knew Hux was going to take care of him and this child in the long run, and didn't really expect Leia to want him around. So perhaps soon he'd stay with the father of his unborn baby. Their age difference had made domesticity impossible.

With a sigh, Ben softly kissed his father and wriggled free from the embrace. "I'm going to make dinner, okay Daddy?"

"Alright, babe." There was little Han loved more in the world than his son's cooking, and he'd cherish it, knowing the boy might not be around for long.

* * *

 

While his world was being turned upside down, the teen distracted himself in the kitchen, putting love into the meal for his parents. Imagining himself in a few years time, doing this very same thing but with a hoard of children tugging on his apron, Kylo was so gone in his little world that he nearly nicked himself with a chef's knife when his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket.

His fiance, calling to check in with him. This situation was equally as rough for Hux, being as he wanted to protect Ben every second of every minute of every day.

"Hello darling, how's it going? How did your father take it?" Spoke the voice on the other end in a hushed yet excited tone.

The omega glanced over at his Daddy dearest watching a rerun of a football game in the living room and couldn't help but smile. That was Han for you. "Well, you know. Better than my Mama. A lot better." He replied, pausing for a minute before posing a question.

"Hux... Don't you think that at this point, we should be, like, living together?"

The answer was, undoubtedly, a thousand times yes. The boy was practically moved in already, Ben's age only made it complicated and Leia would have an absolute cow if she couldn't control nearly every aspect of his life. And Han would miss him.

Unprepared for such a question, the alpha ran a hand through his hair, messing up the immaculate slicked back style. "Sweetheart… I mean, yes, of course. But aren't we?" He didn't realize how unsure and just plain stupid that sounded until it came out of his mouth.

"I'm not there now, am I?" Kylo held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he gave a bubbling pot a final stir before placing a lid on it, and returned to sit beside his father, leaning against the man's shoulder. Han instantly pulled him into his lap, just to feel him close.

"No, you're...not." The ginger shook his head to himself. What a dumb thing to say. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm just a little hurt from the things your mother had to say this morning."

Ben understood, he'd heard more of it this evening. Leia's nasty sentiments were enough to make a grown man cry. "It's okay, Hux. I was just thinking that we're engaged and I'm pregnant, it doesn't matter that I'm sixteen, we should have our own life." Being away from Han, not seeing his father every day would be the only thing to get over. But that was just screwing around with his Daddy. Hux was his alpha.

Hux became depressed when he spent too much time away from the boy, especially now during the time when they should be closest, he felt that Ben's parents were dominating the entire situation.

"You have most of your things here already, love. How about I speak to your father a little later and we'll figure this all out for you, alright?" This would be a huge transition even if Kylo weren't pregnant, he didn't want him to stress about it.

"Okay." The young omega murmured. "My Mama doesn't want me around anyway." It was tragic, yet true. Leia didn't want a thing to do with her son. "Maybe this would give them a chance to, like, work on their marriage." He suggested.

As the adult in the situation, Hux would think of a living arrangement that would benefit everyone. "Are you going to school tomorrow, honey?" He questioned. If it was up to him, he'd simply excuse Ben until winter break started, for health reasons.

The inquiry caused Kylo to whine. "Yes, but I don't want to." Typical.

Hux was about to doze off on his own sofa, it had been quite the day. "I'll pick you up afterwards, baby. See you then. Love you." He yawned as he hung up, wishing his sweetheart was by his side.

* * *

 

That evening, Han didn't join Leia in bed. It had been ages since he spent the night on the couch, and this time their son lay curled up on his chest, soft hands gripping the fabric of Han's shirt as the pregnant boy breathed peacefully. He couldn't sleep, not a wink, so he just watched his little Benny, his Kylo, whose warm body felt heavenly against his own.

"Daddy always knew he'd have to let go of you someday, angel." The alpha mused, stroking Kylo's velvety cheek. "It's just sooner than he expected." Running his thumb along that precious face, he traced those gorgeous pouty lips, remembering how Ben used to suck his thumb and still sometimes did. Everything about him was just adorable. "My little baby, having a baby. God, you're so young. But alphas, we can't help ourselves. Daddy knows he shouldn't be fucking you, you're just so pretty. This perfect little body...it's a work of art." His hands rested on Ben's birthing hips, dangerously close to his perky bottom, and he soon fell asleep just like that, only a thin knit blanket covering their bodies.

* * *

 

An angry, stressed out, all around frazzled Leia was no force to be reckoned with. She felt her life was collapsing around her, what with her son's badly timed pregnancy and everyone involved supporting it blindly. Was she the only one with sense, or morals?

That seemed the case, and she couldn't stand to be near anybody but herself. Focus on work, avoid the family as it caved in before her very eyes. After a mostly sleepless night spent tossing and turning all by her lonesome, she came downstairs to see her husband and son snuggled up together on the sofa. That was too far.

If she hadn't already lost her shit, this would push her beyond her breaking point. "What is wrong with you?" She all but screamed, her voice shrill and instantly waking the others.

"What the fuck, Han? I told you, you can't be treating him like this!" It was inappropriate for Ben's age and current condition, it was no secret he'd been sleeping with another older man, God only knows what he could have been up to with his father.

"Oh, come on, Leia, he just wants to be held." Han replied in a sleepy voice, running his hand along the small of Kylo's back.

Perhaps her husband was right. His intentions were innocent, their son was the one to blame, being a mischievous little harlot. "Ben, you're 16, no more snuggling with your Daddy dearest like this." Fuck, she could have smacked the boy. That was the only thing she'd never do. But she came close.

The teenage omega whined loudly, shimmying his behind ever so slightly as he laid on top of his father with his arms around his waist. Though they were clothed, their fronts pressed together. "I just wanna cuddle. I need it, you don't understand."

"Why, because you're a dumb little omega who can't do anything for himself?" That was the very opposite of what she'd raised him to believe.

"You think all you can ever do is squeeze out children and be a little barbie doll for some big strong man to play with? I'm a senator, Ben. I was over twice your age when I had you. I had a life. Still do. Seems like you don't want one. And I'm fucking disappointed."

"Leia!" Han held onto Kylo tighter, defending their child, who had no response to such insulting words. "Be nice, babe, he's pregnant. You don't remember how that was?" He kissed his son's forehead as he whimpered.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Leia groaned, nearly growled, in frustration. "That's the problem, Han. It's _upsetting_ to me that our son went and got himself knocked up. 'He's just a baby, Leia, you gotta be gentle with our baby', no he's not. He knows what he did. Don't you, Ben?"

"I love my fiance and I want to have a family with him!" The boy cried, still clinging to his father. "I'm not a slut. Don't blame me for my biology."

The woman was so tired of arguing. Tired of it all. "That man is a predator. You two deserve each other. Now get off of your father and go to school." With that, she slammed the door, storming out into the chilly morning.

* * *

 

It wasn't an easy task to get a incessantly teary eyed, sniffling little pregnant omega child ready for school, if Kylo were anymore reluctant he would have glued himself to the couch. But Han eventually convinced his son to go about his day like normal, it was the bravest course of action, to act, even if it was pretend, that he wasn't hurt by what his mother had to say.

"For what it's worth, Daddy thinks you're even more beautiful now that you're carrying life." Han rested a hand on Ben's thigh as he slumped in the passenger seat, not a smile nor a frown on his face. All he wanted was to be with his fiance.

"Thank you, Papa." It came out whinier than he intended, little whimpering sounds escaping his pretty mouth as he tried to prevent himself from breaking out in tears for the millionth time. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so so sorry." He cried. "I have to be with Hux now." It was his attempt at sounding grown up, though in his current state he couldn't be taken all too seriously.

Han, who could see the situation from every perspective, understood. He'd miss his baby boy, but letting him go seemed like the best possible course of action. Spend some time apart, so that maybe Leia would calm down.

As they pulled up to the school, the older man sighed heavily and leaned in for a parting kiss, the young omega eagerly reciprocating. It might be the last chance they got in a long while. "Of course, baby. He's the one you need."

* * *

 

Living full time with Hux wouldn't be much to adjust to, Ben already stayed with him more often than not. But he felt a sudden shift in overall maturity. This was his house now too. That first night, Kylo fell asleep on the sofa like he did in the early stages of their friendship, though this time, the alpha scooped the boy up to bring him to his bed. Their bed.

"Just like old times, huh darling?" He teased, patting Ben on his bottom which caused him to whine in protest. The last time they'd seem each other, he'd been quite brutal with the boy.

"Tummy hurts." He warned. If he weren't exhausted, he would have jumped out of the alpha's arms.

Laying Kylo down, Hux draped a blanket over his body, radiating heat. His fever just wouldn't break, and this was only the beginning. "That's just the baby making him or herself at home, my love. Moving furniture." He sighed as he climbed into bed, holding him loosely by the waist.

A sensitive young thing like him was the perfect candidate for a rough pregnancy. His little body was wearing itself out to adjust to the new lives it was gestating. With a whimper, the teen nodded in understanding. He kind of liked being spoken to like that.

"Why, Daddy? Why does it hurt?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Because, baby doll. You're just so little." The alpha purred, eliciting a blush from the omega.

"But not too little to grow a baby?"

It was meant to be playful, but the question resonated within Hux, and for a moment, he felt a tinge of shame that he'd refused to acknowledge until now. Maybe Kylo was only really halfway pretending. He had every right to be scared.

"Maybe. But that's okay."


End file.
